La luz de Ren
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: El joven Ben Solo siempre había sido tentado por la oscuridad, pero había algo de luz en su interior, la había sentido desde que era un adolescente atormentado. Veía esa luz mediante inquietantes sueños, en forma de una molesta mocosa, una mujer, alguien que le recordaba que era humano, y para librarse de la luz debía destruirla, porque ella era lo único que le haría volver.
1. Confusión

**Resumen** : El joven Ben Solo siempre había sido tentado por la oscuridad, pero había algo de luz en su interior, lo había sentido desde que era un simple adolescente, lo veía en forma de inquietantes sueños que siempre le mostraban lo mismo, a una molesta mocosa, a una fuerte mujer, alguien que le recordaba que era humano y para librarse de la luz debía destruirla, porque ella era lo único que le podría hacer volver de la oscuridad.

 **Aviso:** Spoilers de "Episodio VII y VIII" durante la historia.

 _ **Capítulo 1: Confusión**_

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo la más absoluta oscuridad.

Estaba aterrado, se sentía solo, desde que sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo de su tío se sentía abandonado, él no quería marcharse, quería quedarse con ellos, sobre todo con su madre, ella nunca lo había dejado, siempre estaba a su lado, y solo ella lo libró alguna vez de esa oscuridad que sentía se abría paso en sus entrañas como una enfermedad, pero ahora estaba solo y ese hecho solamente lo empujaba más hacia el lado incorrecto de la balanza…

Incorrecto…

Se preguntó por un momento qué era lo correcto y qué lo incorrecto. ¿Sus padres y su tío estaban en el lado correcto de esa balanza imaginaria? Esos padres que lo habían dejado en ese lugar recóndito de la galaxia para que su tío lo entrenara según el camino Jedi al ver su inmenso poder… ¿estaban en el lado bueno? Nadie le había preguntado lo que deseaba, él solo quería una familia, pero ahí estaba, en medio de agotadores entrenamientos con otros niños como él, niños con afinidad por la fuerza, llamando maestro a su tío y preguntándose si obligar a un niño a seguir un camino que no deseaba era el camino correcto hacia la luz o si lo llevaría directamente hacia la desesperación.

Hacía meses que su madre no le mandaba ningún mensaje y su padre, bueno, su padre siempre había sido un tipo diferente, quería pensar que lo amaba, pero siempre se marchaba para seguir sus deseos, permanecer en su hogar lo agobiaba, necesitaba emociones y adrenalina, y por ello siempre había pasado largas temporadas ausente. El silencio de su madre lo desesperaba aún más, desde que tenía memoria había sido una mujer ocupada, de eso no cabía duda, era una mujer importante y fuerte, pero siempre había tenido tiempo para él, dándole cariño, disipando esos extraños sentimientos que se abrían paso en su interior, calmando su oscuridad, pero en cuanto ellos se habían dado cuenta de su poder… lo habían alejado como la peste… llevándolo con su tío para que le mostrara cómo controlarse, para que le instruyera en el camino de la luz.

Se preguntó qué era la luz y qué la oscuridad, para él nunca había estado del todo claro, había una línea tan sumamente fina en medio que podía llegar a traspasarla sin darse siquiera cuenta. Tenía miedo de perderse, de que su soledad lo llevara justo al lado contrario del que sus padres querían… de decepcionarlos, pero sus sueños, sus preguntas internas… todo ello siempre lo llevaba al lado oscuro de la fuerza como si alguien lo empujara directamente a ese abismo en el que era fácil perderse, como si alguien estuviera guiándolo justo hacía el lado del que quería huir.

En medio de su oscuridad, de su ensimismamiento, vislumbró una pequeña luz, era un pequeño punto, pero sintió curiosidad, se acercó a él, era tan brillante que lo cegó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró a la nueva luz pudo observar unas enormes montañas de arena a su alrededor, era un lugar extraño, un enorme desierto. Se giró sorprendido al oír un ruido, seco, en su espalda, una pequeña niña de no más de seis o siete años intentaba levantar un trozo de metal que era más grande que ella.

Ben giró la cabeza confundido. La miró con más detenimiento, estaba sucia, llena de arena hasta las cejas, llevaba tres complicados moños en su cabeza y ropa harapienta. No le sonaba de nada, nunca la había visto. La niña tiraba y tiraba del trozo de metal que estaba medio hundido en una de esas enormes montañas de arena y se cayó de culo al no tener la fuerza necesaria para sacarlo. Decidió ayudarla. Los golpes en el metal lo molestaban, y no podía concentrarse si seguía golpeándolo de esa manera errática, así que decidió utilizar la fuerza para echarle una mano, como le había enseñado su tío. Extendió el brazo y tiró del metal para sacarlo de entre la arena, le costó un poco, era un objeto pesado, pero lo consiguió después de otro nuevo intento.

Sonrió de medio lado al observar el trozo de metal salir de entre la arena, orgulloso por haberlo podido sacar solo en dos intentos.

Observó a la niña, quien había retrocedido en el suelo al ver que el metal se movía. Movió la cabeza para todas partes y por primera vez se preguntó si esa niña lo vería o solo él era capaz de verla, quién sería y sobre todo, por qué sentía que estaba tan o más sola que él. La chica sonrió ampliamente al ver que el metal estaba completamente fuera de la arena. Era brillante, como una estrella, sucia, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de observarla, acercó su mano a ella, dispuesto a llamar su atención, quería saber, quería entender... pero su mano nunca llegó a su destino.

—¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡Es hora de levantarse Ben! El maestro se enfadará si llegas tarde…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor, aún estaba en su pequeña habitación, los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se colaban por su ventana, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Se preguntó quién sería esa pequeña niña, qué tendría que ver con él, por qué podía verla pero ella a él no. Con esos pensamientos se levantó, acudiendo puntual a su entrenamiento, sin muchas ganas, todavía lo atormentaba el desconocimiento de qué era lo correcto y qué no. El conflicto interno sobre cuál de esos bandos se equivocaba.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había tenido uno de esos extraños y realistas sueños con esa niña en el desierto, sus sueños volvían a ser monocromáticos, oscuros, malos sueños llenos de pesadillas, pesadillas en las que sus padres lo abandonaban porque le temían, pesadillas en las que no entendía el horror en los ojos de su madre cuando solamente quería ayudarla, cuando solo quería salvarla.

Los entrenamientos con Luke lo aburrían, desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su poder aumentaba y se volvía salvaje, suponía que su tío también se había fijado, aunque no le había comentado nada, nunca lo hacía, era su tío, sangre de su sangre, pero lo trataba de la misma forma que a sus demás aprendices. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar supuso que se sentiría menos solo al ser su tío su maestro, no fue así… la frialdad de Luke lo sumió aún más en esa insoportable soledad.

Observó por décima vez el pequeño papel en su mano, un simple mensaje, sin holograma, era un papel amarillento, escrito a mano. Ella sabía que le gustaba la caligrafía, escribir, por eso todos sus mensajes eran así, a mano, el problema… el problema era el mensaje en sí mismo.

" _Siento no haberte podido escribir en estas semanas. Espero que estés bien. Saluda a Luke de mi parte. Te quiere, mamá."_

Era minúsculo. Esperaba que estuviera bien, le decía que le quería... pero algo estaba mal. Demasiado corto, como si lo hubiera escrito a toda prisa, como una obligación más que como si quisiera una respuesta. Ni siquiera hacía solo semanas que no enviaba nada, habían sido meses, por lo menos tres meses.

Se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa en la cabaña, intentando encontrar las palabras, intentando no sonar demasiado triste o desesperado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ni Han ni Leia iban a verlo? Al principio se había dicho a sí mismo que era para que los otros aprendices no se entristecieran, sabía lo que su madre se preocupaba por los demás y algunos de los aprendices de Luke no tenían familia, otros no tenían la suerte de tener unos padres con acceso a naves que pudieran llevarlos a ese recóndito planeta en medio de la nada, pero, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera eso. Nada tenía sentido para él… ¿Por qué lo habían dejado allí como si fuera un mueble viejo? ¿Era porque pensaban que no sería un Jedi tan fuerte como su abuelo y su tío?

Observó el papel encima de la mesa, solo había dos palabras escritas en él, con una perfecta y preciosa caligrafía, había sido incapaz de escribir más.

" _Estoy bien"_

Tragó saliva de forma bastante sonora y arrugó el papel, tirándolo a una esquina olvidada de la pequeña habitación, queriendo no solo lanzar el papel, sino tirar todo lo que había encima de la mesa, destruir esa maldita mesa. Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Colocó sus manos en su rostro, temblando por la frustración. Era patético. Un adolescente patético al que nadie quería de verdad. Sus poderes habían conseguido aterrorizar a sus propios padres. Tenía un poder inimaginable en su interior, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, pero no era nada malo, era un poder que podía controlar, pero la primera vez que lo dejó salir, la primera vez que lo sintió en todo su esplendor pudo observar el terror y el miedo en el rostro de su madre.

Se acostó haciéndose un pequeño ovillo intentando dormir.

— _Luke Skywalker no entiende el poder que hay en ti…_

Abrió los ojos, asustado. Juraría que había escuchado una voz, debía ser su loca imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

— _Ellos te temen… saben que tu linaje es majestuoso, que eres sangre de la sangre de los Sith, que eres el legítimo heredero de Darth Vader._

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!—Gritó—¿De qué estás hablando?

Se levantó y se giró, sin saber dónde demonios estaba el dueño de esa profunda voz, incluso llegó a salir de la habitación sable de luz en mano, intentando defenderse de ese extraño intruso que ni siquiera había sentido llegar. En el exterior llovía, así que no podía ver mucho de lo que había a su alrededor, solo veía el agua caer fuertemente, no había nadie.

— _¿No lo sabes? Tú eres el nieto de Darth Vader, Lord Sith del imperio._

—¡Mientes! ¡Mi madre me habló del abuelo! ¡Dijo que él fue un Jedi! ¡Un poderoso Jedi de la república!

Giró sobre sí mismo, la voz no provenía de ese lugar, era como si la voz estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

— _Ella no te dijo toda la verdad. Claro que no te la dijo… pequeño iluso… Ellos te temen. Leia Organa, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker… todos ellos temen tu poder porque les recuerda al poder de Darth Vader ¿Por qué sino una madre se alejaría de su hijo? ¿Por qué te temerían sino?_

Bajó la espada láser, pensando en esas inquietantes palabras de la siniestra voz. Si lo que decía era cierto las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. La mirada de terror de su madre, la frialdad de su tío, ese castigo que le habían impuesto casi sin saberlo, la soledad, todo ello tenía un único fin… que no traspasara la línea imaginaria que tantas veces había dudado cruzar, la del lado oscuro. No confiaban en él, se atrevían a dar por hecho que se convertiría en un monstruo aun sin estar seguros de que lo haría.

—¿Qué intentas conseguir desvelándome esto?

— _Solo intento que abras los ojos. Ellos desconfían de ti, en cuanto supongas un verdaderos problema no les temblará el pulso a la hora de deshacerse de ti… ¿No lo ves? Ellos temen tu poder… yo podría enseñarte lo que Skywalker se niega a mostrarte… yo podría ser un maestro mucho mejor que él, no te temo, admiro ese floreciente y bruto poder, si solo me dejaras…_

—¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame! ¡No voy a unirme a ti! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Los Sith siempre mienten! Debes… debes estar mintiendo…

Las últimas palabras las dijo más para sí mismo que para la profunda voz. Quería confiar en que sus padres nunca le esconderían algo tan importante ¿Qué pasaría si era cierto? ¿En verdad sus padres temían que se convirtiera en el nuevo Vader? Estaba totalmente confundido.

— _Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de quién dice la verdad pequeño Solo._

La voz parecía haber desaparecido en la nada, exactamente como había aparecido. Se había quedado en medio de la lluvia, con su espada láser todavía reluciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Completamente confundido. Esperaba que esa voz mintiera, que nada de lo que había dicho fuera cierto, estaba roto por dentro. Si en realidad sus padres, incluso su tío y maestro temían que se convirtiera en el nuevo Vader, si lo habían alejado de ellos por miedo… significaba que nadie confiaba en él… nadie confiaba en Ben Solo.

Mientras Ben se debatía en sus pensamientos, no captó una presencia a su alrededor. Luke lo había observado todo, desde una distancia prudente, desde hacía un tiempo había vigilado a su sobrino, algo le decía que en su interior la luz y la oscuridad se batían, lo había intentado, lo había entrenado según los textos Jedi, exactamente igual que a los demás, pero cada vez se acercaba más a la oscuridad, y no le gustaba lo que acababa de ver. No podía permitir que volviera a pasar. Snoke lo había estado empujando poco a poco hacia el lado oscuro todos esos años, él lo sabía, pero esa era la primera vez que el mismo Snoke se mostraba al joven Ben Solo. Nadie de su sangre volvería a caer en el lado oscuro, él lo impediría. Velaría por su sobrino.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Me explico, esta historia está realizada desde el punto de vista de Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, por lo tanto algunos pensareis que las cosas no son exactamente así, pero con este fic intento mostrar un poco su punto de vista, que no digo que sea el correcto, pero quiero intentar entender cómo piensa... qué pudo llegar a pensar en cada situación, cómo llegó a convertirse en lo que llega a verse en la pantalla, espero no haberme ido mucho del conflictivo personaje._

 _Este fic en teoría iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga fan de Star Wars y de la pareja ReyxKylo, que cumple años en diciembre pero... bueno... supongo que en enero también vale jajaja ¡Feliz cumpleaños con retraso Cris!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que me comentéis qué tal habéis visto este capítulo._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **Helen Martinelli** ;)_


	2. Traición

**Capítulo 2: Traición**

Paz, conocimiento, serenidad, armonía…

El joven Ben se intentaba concentrar en lo que se le había enseñado sobre el camino del Jedi, en las enseñanzas de su tío, pero no podía, simplemente no podía meditar, ni serenarse, no podía mantener la mente clara.

Sus pensamientos eran un completo caos. Desde que la misteriosa voz había aparecido en su cabeza no había podido concentrarse en otra cosa que en eso. Se preguntaba constantemente si en realidad sería cierto, si su abuelo era el famoso y temido Darth Vader y si sus padres y su tío se lo habían ocultado… ¿significaba eso que no confiaban en él?

El camino del Jedi dictaba que no había que detenerse en el pasado, ni preocuparse en exceso por el futuro, había que vivir centrado en el presente, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, estaba demasiado confundido como para estar en paz, como para no centrarse en el pasado de su familia y en su propio futuro. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas. Aún tenía más pesadillas que antes, la oscuridad lo invadía en sueños.

No había luz en él, ya todo estaba extrañamente oscuro…

Suspiró, frustrado en medio de su meditación, quería concentrarse, centrarse en la luz, dejar la oscuridad atrás… pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba, hacía tiempo que no sentía la calidez de ese lado luminoso, la última vez que había sentido algo parecido a la luz ni siquiera había sido por él… había sido por esa niña harapienta. Cuando la había visto entre esas montañas de arena había sentido una extraña calidez al observar su amplia sonrisa, esa cría desprendía una especie de luz cegadora que lo arrastraba hacia ella, como si él fuera un satélite y hubiera encontrado un planeta que orbitar…

Esa extraña atracción no era nada usual, era como si fueran dos partes de la misma moneda y la fuerza se lo estuviera mostrando, como si algo le dijera que debía buscar a esa chiquilla porque era su otra mitad, algo que necesitaba para vivir. Desechó ese pensamiento. Era una niña harapienta y sucia, era imposible que él tuviera algo que ver con ella.

Maldita, maldita niña.

Abrió los ojos, cansado, era imposible meditar cuando se tenían tantas dudas y preocupaciones en la cabeza.

Miró lo que tenía alrededor, extrañado, ese lugar no era su habitación ni por asomo. Un oscuro habitáculo de paredes metálicas e interior desastrado lo rodeaba. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de bastantes cacharros, golpeados y viejos. Si se fijaba bien parecía que alguien vivía allí, pues el lugar contenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, además de unos cuantos detalles decorativos que le decían que ese lugar no estaba deshabitado.

Se levantó observando mejor la estancia. En una equina había una hamaca, con una manta vieja doblada encima, cerca de la hamaca había unos cajones de metal, apilados, llenos de trastos, quien fuera que vivía allí disfrutaba coleccionando trastos inservibles. Algo le llamó la atención en una de las desmanteladas estanterías, había una especie de muñeco, un muñeco con un traje naranja de piloto, estaba a medio coser, hecho con retales de diversos tejidos.

Lo cogió haciendo una mueca de disgusto, empezaba a hacerse una idea de quién podría vivir en ese sucio lugar, la muñeca había sido algo revelador.

Un ruido tras de sí le mostró que no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir si su teoría era cierta, y efectivamente, no estaba equivocado con sus conjeturas. La niña acababa de entrar en la estancia, con algo en la mano, parecía una flor, una flor del desierto de color anaranjado. La había dejado en un trozo de metal corroído que simulaba un jarrón y se acercaba a una pared de un metal más maleable que las otras, llena de pequeñas marcas blancas. Por lo que pudo observar seguía sin poder verlo.

La niña suspiró sonoramente e hizo una nueva marca con un metal puntiagudo. Ben las contó, había cientos de marcas, como si estuviera haciendo una cuenta de algo, tal vez las cosas que recolectaba o... días. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo observando con más detenimiento los cacharros que había en la pequeña estancia. Una hamaca, una manta, un cuenco, un plato… todo lo que había era para uso exclusivo de una única persona. Esa niña estaba completamente sola, abandonada, no tenía nadie. Aún estaba más sola que él.

Su cerebro empezó a funcionar justo en el momento en el que vio una lágrima resbalar por su blanca y manchada mejilla. Había hecho un mohín y una lágrima había escapado de sus ojos color caramelo abriéndose paso entre la arena que tenía en el rostro.

— _Oh no…_ —Pensó.

No le gustaba cuando la gente lloraba. Era molesto, nunca sabía qué hacer así que se quedaba quieto como un palo mirando. Las relaciones humanas eran complicadas de por sí, pero cuando la gente lloraba todo era aún peor, había veces que la persona que lloraba esperaba que la reconfortaran, otras que le dejaran en paz, nunca sabía elegir bien, desde pequeño se le daba mal leer esas cosas y en ese momento era aún más complicado teniendo en cuenta que ella no podía verle a él. Era como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de esa pequeña, un extraño viéndola llorar como un fantasma.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando volver pronto a su habitación. Esas visiones ya lo estaban cansando, pues no sabía qué demonios significaba todo eso. Había visto que ella estaba sola, triste, abandonada y era una pena, pero no tenía nada que ver con él, no podía hacer nada por ella.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Seguía ahí plantado al lado de esa mocosa.

La volvió a mirar. Se sorbía la nariz y secaba sus lágrimas con su brazo. Por lo menos era fuerte e independiente. Una niña solitaria, pero pese a no tener más de siete años se las arreglaba bastante bien sola. Admiraba su fortaleza.

—Vendrán a buscarme…—Dijo de repente la niña—Sí… ellos volverán a por mí…

La voz de la niña era dulce y melodiosa, calmada. Observó sus ojos avellana cuando la niña se giró para preparar algo con la escasa comida que tenía, en ellos veía esperanza, al parecer aún tenía esperanza de que sus padres fueran a por ella, había sido abandonada y aun creía que alguien la buscaría, que alguien la amaba en ese mundo cruel.

— _Niña ilusa…_ —Pensó.

Su fortaleza, su esperanza, era admirable, pero era algo irreal, estaba seguro de que nadie iría a buscarla, podría esperar por ellos toda la vida, nadie la reclamaría, se quedaría sola y cuanto más creyera que irían a buscarla más desesperación inundaría su corazón, justo como le había pasado a él mismo.

Sus padres tampoco irían a por él, no, aunque él no quisiera estar en ese estúpido templo Jedi, aunque él solo quisiera estar con ellos, como antes, como cuando tenía diez años… nadie le preguntaría, nadie regresaría para preguntarle lo que deseaba, nadie le daría su cariño porque temían que se convirtiera en un monstruo, había sido así desde que Leia había descubierto su poder, cuando solo tenía once años.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguien lo echara en falta en esa familia tan disfuncional…

Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. A él en parte, también lo habían abandonado…

La oscuridad lo volvió a rodear y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Para cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de nuevo en su pequeño y sencillo cuarto, lejos ya de la niña y de su sucia estancia. Era pequeña, no tenía demasiadas cosas, pero estaba limpio y era confortable, por fin un lugar conocido.

Se levantó dirigiéndose hasta su cama, intentando dormir, con una única cosa en mente, su soledad, su soledad y su rabia.

En medio de sus sueños Ben escuchó un ruido, era un ruido familiar, el ruido de una espada láser. Abrió los ojos, aun adormilado, pensando que estaba alucinando, pero no, vio la luz verde que provenía de una espada láser y giró la cabeza, aun tumbado en su cama, observando con horror algo que ni siquiera había pasado por su mente como una remota posibilidad.

Tras él se encontraba Luke Skywalker, su tío, empuñando su espada láser dispuesto a matarlo. Por un minuto las palabras de la voz que lo había abordado tiempo atrás volvieron a su memoria, esa voz le había advertido de la posibilidad de que cuando supusiera un verdadero problema se desharían de él, pero no lo había creído, no hasta ese momento en el que el tiempo se había parado y sus ojos habían contemplado como su tío se preparaba para atravesarlo con su arma.

Lo miró con horror, nadie le había dado una oportunidad, desde el principio su familia había creído a pies juntillas que él se transformaría en un monstruo, y ahora intentaban matarlo porque pensaban que lo era. Su mirada cambió del adolescente aterrorizado que temía la muerte, al adolescente traicionado por su maestro, por su tío. Si Luke temía que se convirtiera en un monstruo, si todo el mundo lo temía… tal vez era hora de darles motivos para pensarlo.

Utilizó la fuerza para atraer la espada láser que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de la estancia hacia él, y enfrentó la espada de su atacante, parándola. Escuchó como Luke gritaba su nombre, como si fuera él el que se había vuelto loco, como si hubiera sido él el que había empezado eso, pero no estaba loco, había visto como alguien de su familia intentaba matarlo, había sentido la traición de su propio maestro en sus propias carnes.

Extendió la mano que tenía libre destruyendo la habitación, haciendo que las rocas de su techo cayeran sobre Luke. Lo destruyó todo, intentando defenderse y cuando salió de entre los escombros no pudo ver por ninguna parte a Skywalker, convencido de que había sido sepultado por las rocas.

Todo había pasado realmente rápido. La traición que había sentido le oprimía el pecho. Dolía. ¡Y cómo dolía!

Se preguntó si sus padres también sabrían de alguna manera lo que había pasado, si matarlo era un plan b por si no llegaba a estar del lado Jedi. Tal vez todo había sido un plan desde el inicio, tal vez solo lo probaban, estaban probando si la soledad lo llevaría hacia la oscuridad, posiblemente sus padres sabían que Luke intentaría matarlo si todo salía mal, si veía que tenía posibilidades de convertirse en el nuevo Vader. Por ello no lo visitaban, por eso mismo no le mandaban más mensajes holográficos. No querían apegarse emocionalmente a su hijo, no cuando estaba condenado a morir.

Caminó como alma en pena, sin rumbo fijo.

Todos sus esfuerzos por no caer en la oscuridad no habían servido de nada, nadie confiaba en que él pudiera resistirlo… nadie había apostado por Ben Solo, pero sí por el nuevo Vader.

— _Oh pequeño Solo… te dije que no debías confiar en ese hombre…_

Se paró en seco, esa vez ni siquiera había intentado girarse para ver si había alguien con él, sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, no había nadie allí. La voz salía directamente de lo más profundo de su cabeza.

— _Nadie ha apostado nunca por ti. ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos villanos de esta historia? ¿No te lo has preguntado?_

Asintió con la cabeza, todavía fuera de sí, con los ojos vacíos, sin alma.

— _Unos padres que abandonan a su hijo para que lo maten… con lo que te has esforzado en ser digno sucesor de tu abuelo, ese gran Jedi, y resulta que desde el inicio ellos no querían que te parecieras un milímetro a él…_

Tragó saliva. Sus palabras se clavaban en su pecho como puñales.

— _Ellos siempre han pensado que caerías en la oscuridad, que te convertirías… no ven lo que eres… no ven que tu linaje no es un problema sino todo lo contrario. Eres poderoso, tu poder es puro y salvaje, solo necesitas un maestro apropiado para controlarlo._

—No lo necesito…—Contestó por fin.

— _Sí… sí que lo necesitas. Y más ahora que tu antiguo maestro ha intentado matarte._

No podía responder a eso. Sabía de sobra lo que había pasado. Lo había vivido en sus propias carnes, había sentido el miedo, aún saboreaba la traición.

— _¿No lo ves chico? ¿Aún no comprendes quienes son los enfermos en esta historia? Ellos se jactan de que son parte del lado correcto, dan lecciones de moral a todas horas e intentan matar a la sangre de su sangre mientras duerme, ¿Esos son los Jedi que admiras, niño? Son unos hipócritas._

Tenía razón.

— _Los Jedi no merecen seguir aumentando, están podridos, empezando por Skywalker… sus enseñanzas están llenas de hipocresía, ellos creen en la bondad, en la paz, dicen que resuelven los problemas a través de la paz y el entendimiento, pero cuando se les presenta la oportunidad deciden acabar con los problemas de raíz, acabando con ellos, matando a niños indefensos mientras duermen._

Al parecer la voz conocía las enseñanzas Jedi. No se debían resolver los problemas con violencia había dicho Luke, los problemas se resolvían con dialogo, diplomacia, entendimiento. Una diplomacia que no había tenido con él, pues iba a matarlo para acabar con el que pensaba que era su problema.

— _Tú puedes elegir en qué bando estar joven Solo. Sé mi aprendiz._

Dio un pequeño respingo y dejó de mirar el suelo para mirar al frente. Elección. Nadie le había dado elección nunca. Todos daban por hecho que sería un monstruo, nadie de su familia, esas personas tan puras que decían estar en el bando correcto, le había dado a elegir jamás, lo habían desterrado a la categoría de monstruo desde que habían descubierto lo poderoso que era, no habían confiado en él.

La oscuridad le parecía tentadora… por lo menos podría elegir, por fin podría elegir algo en su vida y esa elección sería sencilla, prefería elegir ser el monstruo que todos querían que fuera a ser el niño asustado y solitario que había sido siempre y se hundiría, oh sí, se hundiría en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad, con todas sus consecuencias.

—¿Cómo debo llamarlo, maestro?—Preguntó por fin.

.

.

 _Bueno, como estamos de estreno con el fic y los capítulos no son muy largos he decidido subir otro porque estoy de rebajas, lo tiro por la ventana, eso sí, el siguiente tardará más, no seré tan rápida como con este jajaja._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, viendo los comentarios he leído que os gusta la idea de que sea desde el punto de vista de Ben, me alegro y para responderos sí, la historia girará en torno a Ben Solo/Kylo Ren desde el principio, osea que habrá spoilers, muchos spoilers._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Espero que dejéis alguno con vuestras impresiones de este capítulo._

 _Ya no os doy más la tabarra. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	3. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 3: Oscuridad**

 _—Ahora, mi joven aprendiz, sigue al pie de la letra mis órdenes…_

—Sí, maestro.

Se puso a caminar, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su ahora nuevo maestro, observando como todo a su alrededor era iluminado por los primeros rayos de la mañana que estaban siendo mitigados por unas cuantas nubes que presagiaban lluvia.

Por primera vez se sentía libre para elegir, aún seguía siendo un aprendiz, pero esa vez lo había elegido. No sabía si por su propia voluntad o por la traición que acababa de sentir, pero había elegido, aunque la rabia lo carcomiera por dentro.

Muchas veces se había referido al lado oscuro como una enfermedad que se abría paso en su interior, pero ahora, en ese momento en el que había dejado de controlarse, las cosas eran mucho más sencillas, el verdadero mal de la galaxia no era el lado oscuro, el verdadero mal de esa podrida galaxia eran los Jedi y debía acabar con ellos de raíz.

Las enseñanzas Jedi estaban equivocadas, los Jedi eran unos hipócritas, unos hipócritas que ponían normas estúpidas a todo el mundo menos a ellos mismos. Se sentía estúpido, estúpido al pensar que toda su vida había seguido el camino que le habían dictado, había sentido tanta inquietud, tanta desesperación por la posibilidad de defraudar a sus progenitores, por no ser lo bastante fuerte como nieto y sobrino de dos leyendas Jedi, pero no había servido de nada vivir preocupado por ello. Sus padres lo habían dejado, lo habían abandonado en ese planeta con su tío para ser conducido hacia el lado de la luz o morir, no había término medio, y si no había término medio podía ir directo hacia la oscuridad, sin restricciones.

Recordó a sus padres, esos que había añorado todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera sabían el aspecto que presentaba ahora. No lo habían visto desde que tenía once años. Su madre nunca mandaba hologramas, solo notas escritas a mano, y su padre… su padre parecía haberse desentendido de él hacía mucho tiempo, cuando supo que tenía cierta afinidad a la fuerza, cuando entendió que él jamás comprendería lo que ocurría dentro de su hijo, que jamás podría sentir lo mismo que él.

Al fin llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, donde algunos de los alumnos de Luke se encontraban ya esperando a su maestro para la lección del día. Perfecto, podría cumplir el mandato de su nuevo maestro cuanto antes, quería perder de vista ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

—El maestro aún no ha llegado, es bastante extraño, siempre es el primero en llegar…—Dijo uno de los niños que hablaba con otro de los aprendices.

—Se habrá entretenido con algo por…—El niño observó al adolescente entrar en la sala—Ben, ¿has visto al maestro skywalker?

El adolescente no respondió, entró en la sala lentamente, mirando a todos esos niños afines a la fuerza, sabía que ninguno era tan fuerte como él, ni siquiera una milésima parte. No tardaría mucho en hacer exactamente lo que su maestro le había ordenado y no le temblaría el pulso, si había elegido ser el monstruo que todos esperaban no había lugar para las lamentaciones y los escrúpulos, pero… eran solo unos críos.

—¿Ben?—Volvió a insistir el niño.

—Vuestro maestro ha muerto—Respondió por fin.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Ben?

—Skywalker ha intentado matarme mientras dormía y he tenido que defenderme.

—¿Pero qué locura estás diciendo? El maestro no sería capaz de…

—El ma… él es muy capaz porque lo ha hecho. No he sido el único al que Skywalker ha engañado… vosotros confiabais en él, como yo, en sus enseñanzas, en el lado de la luz... En los Jedi…

Paró de hablar, la última palabra le había salido forzada, como si le diera asco incluso que saliera de sus labios. No podía casi pronunciarla… y menos llamar tío o maestro a Skywalker, no después de esa traición tan reciente.

—Los Jedi son la verdadera enfermedad de este mundo, son el verdadero problema. Nos dicen cómo debemos vivir, las reglas que tenemos que seguir… nos esforzamos por seguir su camino y después… Después ellos intentan matarte mientras duermes porque perciben lo poderoso que eres...

Todos los presentes empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, confundidos. Pensar que su amable maestro había intentado hacer algo tan horrible era algo que sus jóvenes mentes no podían procesar.

—Debemos dejarlos morir para alzarnos como algo diferente… como algo que nos haga más fuertes…—Siguió el muchacho.

—¿De… dejarlos morir? No… no te entendemos Ben… —Balbuceó uno de los niños más jóvenes.

—Uníos a la primera orden… Uníos a mí y juntos crearemos un mundo diferente, sin Jedi.

Se hizo un silencio aún mayor. Algunos aún intentaban comprender cómo su maestro había sido capaz de algo tan horrible, otros pensaban en la posibilidad de unirse a Ben y los demás… los demás estaban seguros de que Ben Solo estaba en un estado completo de enajenación.

—¿Pero qué se supone que estás diciendo? No voy a unirme a ti. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará. ¡¿Te has vuelto…?!

Encendió su espada láser acercándola al cuello del adolescente que acababa de hablar. Los dos tenían una edad parecida, habían empezado ambos a la vez con Skywalker en su nuevo templo Jedi, pero sabía quién ganaría en esa contienda, al igual que el joven quién había empezado a temblar como una hoja.

—Podéis elegir, claro que sí… pero la otra opción no os va a gustar tanto como la de uniros a mí.

Hizo una pausa mirando los rostros de todos los presentes, viendo el terror reflejado en sus orbes. Así que eso era ser el monstruo que todos esperaban… infligir terror en los demás, obligarlos a respetar sus deseos, sentirse poderoso entre todas esas personas afines a la fuerza. La oscuridad le complacía, más de lo que jamás lo había hecho el camino Jedi.

—Uníos a la primera orden o morid.

Su última sentencia había caído entre los presentes como un jarro de agua fría, algunos habían dado un paso al frente, no le hizo falta leer sus mentes para saber que habían aceptado el nuevo orden, que habían aceptado unirse a él y a la primera orden. En cuanto a los demás, no parecían muy convencidos, no le creían, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho semanas atrás si le hubieran dicho que Skywalker había intentado matar a uno de sus alumnos, aquellos a los que había denominado como el futuro de la galaxia en numerosas ocasiones.

En medio de sus pensamientos pudo ver que el chico al que amenazaba con su sable láser había decidido actuar, había aprovechado el momento de debilidad de Ben, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, para coger su propio sable láser y plantarle cara, pero no había conseguido dañarlo, Ben lo había esquivado y ahora ambas espadas láser estaban enfrentadas, soltando chispas debido a la fricción.

En cuestión de segundos los otros aprendices de Skywalker decidieron atacar, aquellos que habían decidido unirse a él al ver que decía la verdad con respecto a su intento de asesinato, lo defendieron de los embistes de otros aprendices aún leales al camino del Jedi y él se centró en su lucha contra su ahora nuevo enemigo.

Recordaba como ambos habían llegado a ser aprendices de Skywalker casi al mismo tiempo, como al principio habían sido algo parecido a amigos y compañeros, pero ahora mismo tenía una nueva misión, acabar con los Jedi y con todo lo que significaban, librar de mentiras a la galaxia.

Atacó con más fuerza, embistiendo al muchacho que casi no podía defenderse, los ataques de él se habían convertido en pura defensa cuando había visto que Ben era mucho más agresivo y fuerte que él, hasta que decidió acabar con eso y el muchacho salió volando perdiendo su espada láser.

En el suelo, herido, sangrando por el hombro, lo observó, parecía estar intentando entrar en su mente, pero no podía, así que le dejó, le dejó ver el recuerdo más reciente que tenía de Skywalker y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que no mentía, de que su maestro en efecto era el monstruo que Ben les había dicho.

—Es… es cierto… el maestro… el maestro intentó matarte.

Lo vio empezar a negar con la cabeza, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de golpe que ese ser divino al que idolatraba no era más que un monstruo. Le dejó ver la oscuridad dentro de él, esa enorme oscuridad que había dejado entrar en su interior. El chico frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la cantidad de poder que él le estaba mostrando, dándose cuenta por fin contra quién se estaba enfrentando.

Se distrajo mientras le mostraba su oscuridad y no se dio cuenta que otro niño se acercaba hacia él con clara intención de acabar con todo. Cuando quiso detenerlo, el muchacho en el suelo lo había hecho por él. Extendía su brazo, el que no había herido, usando la fuerza para pararlo.

—¡Skywalker intentó matar a Ben! ¡Lo he visto! ¡Es cierto!—Gritó desde el suelo.

Todos los aprendices pararon de repente. Algunos yacían en el suelo, heridos, otros habían parado de luchar, sobre todo cuando habían visto al que parecía el líder de la resistencia contra Ben Solo volverse directamente parte de su bando.

—Ben tiene razón… Skywalker nos mintió ¡Por el creador! Estuvo dispuesto a matar a su propio sobrino, como si fuera un animal, cuando en teoría el camino del Jedi es un camino de luz y de paz… ¡Nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!

—¡Sí! Skywalker intentó matarlo, pero ¿no lo veis? ¡Intentó librarnos de él porque se ha rendido al lado oscuro!—Gritó otro.

—¿El lado oscuro es tan abominable? ¿El lado oscuro es el lado incorrecto de la balanza?—preguntó Ben—Hemos estado todo este tiempo pensando que estábamos en el lado correcto, pero ¿Y si nos hemos equivocado? ¿Y si Skywalker no tenía la verdad absoluta como todos pensábamos?

—¡Deja de confundirnos!

El grito del aprendiz se escuchó en toda la sala. Se había lanzado directamente hacia él de un salto, con su espada láser encendida, dispuesto a partirlo en dos como si fuera una fruta. Y lo paró, en el aire, centrándose en ese poder oscuro que sentía en su interior.

—Última oportunidad—Dijo aun manteniendo al otro muchacho en el aire—¡Elegid!

Los niños se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, y aquellos que aún se resistían a él decidieron atacar. En un momento la sala de entrenamiento Jedi se convirtió en una batalla campal, pero los ganadores se alzaron en pocos minutos.

Ben observó en el suelo a todos sus excompañeros, todos aprendices leales a Skywalker, futuros Jedi, futura basura de la galaxia. Algunos habían sido heridos, otros estaban muertos, pero no podía haber supervivientes, su nuevo maestro le había dicho que dejar a uno solo de esos pequeños Jedi vivo era un peligro para el nuevo orden de la galaxia, uno de esos pequeños Jedi podría pudrir la galaxia entera, así que debía…

— _Mátalos…_

La voz en su cabeza se volvió a hacer eco en su cerebro. Sabía que era Snoke. Incitándolo, pero… eran simples críos y no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera correcto. Sí que estaba seguro de que dejar a los Jedi pulular por la galaxia no estaba bien, pero, matar a unos críos…

—¿Y ahora qué, Ben?

Miró a su compañero. Lo había herido, pero al enseñarle lo que había pasado con Skywalker, lo poderoso que era el lado oscuro, había cambiado, se había unido a él, como los otros cinco aprendices que había tras él. Debía tomar una decisión.

— _Mátalos…_

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

— _Mátalos…_

—No podemos dejarlos para que sigan con el camino del Jedi… Ese camino es un camino podrido—Contestó.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?—Volvió a preguntar.

— _Mátalos…_

Cerró los ojos, fuertemente. No quería, no quería hacerlo. Darse cuenta de que el camino Jedi era el camino equivocado, sentir la traición de Skywalker, todo eso lo había llevado hacia el lado oscuro, pero matar a unos críos, matar a unos críos era otra historia, eso no estaba bien, daba igual en qué lado de la balanza se situara.

— _Deja a uno vivo y la enfermedad se extenderá por toda la galaxia…_

— _Debe haber otra manera…_ —Pensó a sabiendas de que Snoke leería sus pensamientos.

— _No la hay joven Solo… Skywalker lo hizo contigo… él intentó matarte porque no hay otra solución posible cuando quieres deshacerte de algo por siempre…_

Tragó saliva. Sus otros compañeros lo miraban, esperando una orden, expectantes, lo que no sabían era que se estaba librando una pequeña batalla en su cerebro.

— _Incluso tus padres estaban al tanto de que no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas… ellos estaban de acuerdo, o elegías el lado de la luz o morías…_

— _Ellos querían que muriera…_ —Repitió en su mente.

— _Ellos iban a matarte si no elegías el camino que ellos pensaban era el correcto._

— _Iban a matarme._

Recordó la sonrisa de su madre y se preguntó por qué habría decidido separarse de su lado, ella parecía quererlo, siempre había estado ahí, a su lado, comportándose como una verdadera madre. Lo quería… o eso había pensado toda su vida, hasta que su poder se había manifestado cuando ese hombre había intentado matarla y él lo había parado usando por primera vez la fuerza. En ese momento la mirada de su madre cambió, ya no lo miraba con amor, lo miraba con horror, como si fuera…

— _Como si fueras un monstruo joven Solo. Es lo que todos piensan que eres… Demuéstrales tu fuerza…_

Miró a los niños atados, de rodillas frente a él. Lo observaban con ojos cansados, como si supieran lo que iba a venir.

— _Mátalos…_

—Matadlos—Dijo al fin—No puede quedar un solo Jedi vivo.

Encendió su sable láser y atravesó al adolescente que tenía delante de él. Cuando retiró su espada láser del cuerpo del adolescente lo vio caer, sin vida, delante de él. Se sintió enfermo, pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer, eso era necesario.

Vio a sus nuevos compañeros hacer lo mismo que él y cuando se dio cuenta no quedaron más seguidores Jedi que matar. Destruyeron el templo, no podían quedar seguidores Jedi, pero tampoco vestigios de esa maldita religión hipócrita.

Observó las llamas cebarse con el templo que había sido su hogar por esos últimos años y los recuerdos de sus padres volvieron a asaltarlo, oscureciéndolo aún más. La luz en su interior se había apagado por completo, en su interior ya no había lucha posible entre ambos bandos, solo la más absoluta oscuridad.

Escuchó una nave descender tras ellos y cuando la puerta se abrió, observó cómo varios soldados de asalto acudían corriendo hacia ellos.

—El líder supremo quiere verlo, señor—Dijo uno de los soldados.

—Bien… vamos allá...

.

.

 _¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el capítulo de esta semana, supongo que intentaré publicar un capítulo a la semana, porque no me da para más, es lo que tiene la vida jajaja_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Me alegro que os guste mi historia y la forma que tengo de escribir, la verdad es que vuestros comentarios me ayudan a sacar tiempo para escribir. De verdad, muchas gracias._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión por aquí ;)_

 _ **Helen Martinelli**_


	4. Monstruo

_**Capítulo 4: Monstruo**_

Cuando el transbordador llegó a su destino observó todo a su alrededor. Esa nueva nave era enorme, no sabía si llamarla nave o estación. Estaba completamente seguro de que allí habría más de mil personas, entre soldados de asalto con su característico uniforme blanco, oficiales, droides y demás, podía ver todo un dispendio de recursos para ese nuevo orden de la galaxia, para esa nueva primera orden, algo diferente al imperio, pero en esencia, muy similar.

Fueron llevados por pasillos fríos y oscuros, pasillos interminables que se le hicieron bastante largos. La nave no tenía una gran variedad cromática, los colores eran fríos, colores que no se salían mucho del gris y el negro. Ben observó que en algunos lugares había pequeñas pinceladas de colores rojizos, estaba claro para qué estaban usando esos colores, eran los que demostraban más fuerza, oscuridad, poder…

Uno de los guardas se paró frente a una puerta, y después de introducir un código la puerta se abrió, mostrando una habitación bastante amplia llena de literas.

—Pensaba que íbamos a ver al maestro—Dijo Ben.

—El líder supremo está atendiendo unos asuntos importantes en este momento, podrán presentar sus respetos mañana.

El chico asintió e intentó seguir a sus compañeros hacia el interior de la habitación, pero fue parado por el brazo del soldado que los acompañaba antes de poder ingresar en ella. Ben lo miró de reojo. El hombre era más bajo que él, mucho más bajo, para un soldado de asalto era la altura estándar, una altura media, pero él a sus diecisiete años era bastante más alto que la media de los chicos de su edad, por ello acababa mirando a todos los demás desde una altura considerable, lo que había obligado al hombre a estirar su cuello.

—Tengo ordenes de llevarlo a otro lugar, señor.

Se extrañó por eso, pero siguió al soldado de nuevo, hasta que se paró y volvió a abrir una de las puertas automáticas de la nave. Le indicó que entrara, la habitación era mucho más grande que la anterior, había una especie de salón nada más entrar, todo de los mismos colores oscuros, con muebles simples, geométricos y modernos, al dejar el salón encontró una habitación con una gran cama de matrimonio, que conectaba directamente a un baño.

Escuchó al soldado marcharse. La puerta se cerró tras él y decidió sentarse en el pequeño sofá del salón central. Esa habitación era el espacio más grande en el que había estado nunca y le agradaba que le dieran un trato algo privilegiado a los demás, cuando estaba con Skywalker, aunque era su sobrino, nunca lo había tratado de manera diferente, él había intentado acercarse a su tío, buscando el cariño que le faltaba desde que sus padres lo habían dejado allí, pero se encontró con un muro de hielo, con alguien diferente a lo que recordaba cuando era más pequeño.

Luke siempre había sido su tío favorito, con él sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, por eso al principio el trago de separarse de su familia había sido menos duro, pero encontrarse de repente con ese muro de hielo que había resultado ser Luke… había sido duro, más de lo que pensaba.

Se encogió un segundo en el sofá. Sentía frío, un frío que se colaba por sus huesos y parecía congelarlo desde el interior. Miró a su alrededor, desechando sus pensamientos sobre lo placentero que era tener algún privilegio, esa gran habitación, ese enorme salón, no hacía más que recordarle que estaba solo, completamente solo en ese mundo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando meditar, sabía que no era buena idea, pero lo necesitaba para calmarse, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de ese chico antes de morir, lo había matado porque era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no dejaba de ser un crío, un crío tres años más joven que él que lo había mirado con ojos suplicantes antes de morir.

Lo que había hecho le había parecido tan correcto cuando lo estaba haciendo que no había espacio para dudar sobre ello, pero en ese momento, en medio de la soledad, en medio de ese silencio inquietante, las cosas habían cambiado y no podía parar de pensar en ello.

Porque después de eso, ya no había espacio para él en la luz.

Las veces que había sentido en él la luz de la que hablaba Skywalker usar su poder se había sentido tan cálido… sin embargo ahora que había sucumbido a la oscuridad sentía ese horrible frío carcomiéndolo por dentro, ya no quedaba en él una chispa de la sensación cálida de la luz, y quería volver a sentirla, aunque solo fuera por un momento, aunque simplemente la tocara con la punta de los dedos, un simple toque bastaría para librarse de ese maldito frío de su alma.

En medio de su meditación tuvo un pálpito, era algo lejano, pero podía sentirlo, esa sensación de la que hablaba, ese calor, estaba ahí, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Por un segundo no supo lo que ocurría, pero al final lo comprendió. Las garras de la oscuridad no le dejaban acercarse a ese pequeño punto de luz, pero se deshizo de ellas, se lanzó directo hacia ese pequeño punto rodeado de oscuridad, lo agarró con desesperación, notando los primeros efectos de forma instantánea.

El frío se disipó en cuestión de segundos, sabía que con solo acercarse a esa luz el frío se esfumaría y tenía razón. Frunció el ceño, notando una presencia ahora bastante conocida, por lo que dedujo de quién era esa luz.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando de nuevo a la pequeña niña de los tres complicados moños justo delante de él, miraba una pared de metal y parecía estar estudiándola. Se giró para mirar a su alrededor, de nuevo era otro escenario diferente, no era el desierto que había visto la primera vez que había sentido su presencia, ni esa pequeña habitación metalizada, ahora se encontraba obviamente en otro lugar, de paredes enormes y angostas, de un metal más oscuro y nuevo que la habitación de la chiquilla, y obviamente, lleno de arena, igual que todo, ese planeta parecía un lugar en el que esconderse de esa maldita arena parecía imposible.

Volvió a mirarla, tenía una expresión seria mientras torcía la boca, como si algo no le gustara lo más mínimo. La dejó pensar mientras se concentraba en su luz, la luz que calentaba todo a su alrededor era de la niña, de eso estaba seguro, había calmado en cuestión de segundos esa sensación de angustia, frío y desesperación que sentía, y era impresionante.

Se preguntó por qué la fuerza los estaba conectando a los dos, cuanto apenas era extraño, él no la conocía de absolutamente nada y obviamente sería unos diez u once años más joven que él. Ella nunca lo miraba, como si desconociera que estaba allí, solo él podía observarla, pero pensó que era mejor, si la niña lo viera y se pusiera nerviosa al verlo no sabría cómo explicarle por qué estaba allí, porque ni siquiera él llegaba a entenderlo. Algo lo había conectado a ella, y le gustaría averiguar qué era.

Por un momento llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que la fuerza los conectara porque eran dos partes de lo mismo, dos lados diferentes de una misma moneda. Él, ahora tan lleno de oscuridad y ella, rebosante de luz, dos partes completamente diferentes pero que en esencia eran lo mismo. Se preguntó si esa niña sabría lo que le estaba pasando, si podría sentir la energía que fluía en ella. Se acordó de la primera vez que sintió la fuerza, como un cosquilleo a su alrededor, era extraño en un principio, pero luego se acostumbró a que estuviera allí, a sentir ese fluir de energías como propio.

Escuchó un pequeño gruñido delante de él, y salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a la niña. Se agarraba a la pared de metal intentando escalarla, poniendo cara de estar realizando el esfuerzo más grande de su vida, agarrada a la pared clavándole las uñas, solo le faltaba clavarle los dientes para ayudarse a subir y bueno, habría admirado su determinación si desde su propia altura no estuviera viendo como la niña se resbalaba hacia abajo lentamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando la niña se resbaló hacia el suelo y le pegó una patada a la pared, al ver que lo de subir no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado.

—Estúpido muro…—Dijo la niña pegándole otra patada.

Ben volvió a reír, por lo bajo, observando como ella lo intentaba de nuevo, era cabezota, eso no podía negarlo, pero su cabezonería no la había salvado, pues se había vuelto a caer. Se preguntó por qué querría subir ahí y miró hacia arriba, no muy arriba del muro había una pieza medio suelta que a simple vista le pareció un limitador de banda. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, ella quería sacar una gran pieza de metal de la arena, o esa chica estaba obsesionada con los trastos o era una chatarrera.

Se apartó un poco al ver que uno de los pies de la niña casi le pega en la cara, sorprendiéndose, al principio se había caído nada más intentarlo, resbalándose por el frío metal, pero ahora ya había llegado a la altura de su cabeza, y teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de altura que había entre ella y él, eso era que había subido bastante.

La niña se resbaló de nuevo, cayendo a la arena, que amortiguó un poco el golpe. Había llegado un poco más arriba de su altura, pero no había conseguido subir hasta donde necesitaba, aunque no se rendía y eso era un punto a su favor.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido muro!

Ben la observó dar otra patada al muro y decidió ayudarla, aprovechó el golpe para usar la fuerza sobre la pieza y bajarla, como si se hubiera caído. Cuando la pieza llegó al suelo, la chica se sobresaltó, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido sus labios mostraron una gran y brillante sonrisa, cogiendo la pieza con sus pequeñas manos, abrazándola.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa tan amplia que lo había sorprendido la primera vez, esa sonrisa que mostraba aun estando sola, aunque hubiera sido abandonada en ese árido y yermo desierto, le daba la sensación de que era una sonrisa llena de esperanza, de luz, de calidez y podía sentirla como propia, fluyendo a través de él, disipando toda la oscuridad de su alma de un plumazo. Se concentró en la energía cálida de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba.

Era tan cálida…

Una voz tras ellos lo sacó de su ensoñación momentánea. No entendía lo que decía, parecía estar en otro idioma diferente al que ellos usaban. La criatura que había hablado era una criatura humanoide, la diferencia era que en lugar de tener solamente dos brazos, tenía cuatro. Su piel era de un color verdoso oscuro, con escamas, le recordó a un reptil, pues cuando hablaba su lengua viperina asomaba por su boca.

—¡No te lo voy a dar!—Gritó la niña—¡Lo he encontrado yo! ¡Es así como funciona!

La vio avanzar hacia delante, al parecer ella sí que entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Supuso que sería un idioma autóctono del lugar donde se encontraba, tal vez si pudiera coger alguna palabra de las que usaba el hombre averiguaría donde se encontraba la niña. Era afín a la fuerza, eso podía sentirlo y sacarla de ese lugar en el que estaba sería mejor que dejarla allí.

Se concentró en las palabras que salían de la boca de esa criatura, pero al final se rindió, necesitaría subtítulos o un androide de protocolo para entender una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo esos dos.

La vio correr, intentando escapar de ese bicho, pero la agarró del brazo, ejerciendo una enorme fuerza sobre ella, intentaba quitarle la pieza que acababa de bajarle, pero ella no se lo permitía, era una pequeña luchadora que resistía bastante más de lo que habría imaginado, lo que había empezado a enfadar al ladrón de piezas.

Observó como uno de los brazos del hombre se movía y como la chica había salido volando por el golpe en el rostro. Ben dio un respingo, apretando la mandíbula. Esa cosa se estaba pasando.

Volvió a oír la conversación entre los dos, ella también había empezado a hablar en ese mismo idioma extraño, pero se imaginó que le estaba diciendo lo mismo que antes, que nunca soltaría esa pieza sin oponer resistencia. Ella tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, no era más que una niña pequeña, sola y abandonada en un desierto, en el interior de lo que parecía una gran nave destruida, luchando por una pieza que ella había encontrado con una criatura que era cuatro veces más grande que ella. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna se había conseguido desbordar aun de sus ojos avellana.

Era fiera… más fiera de lo que él nunca sería, pues aún tenía esperanzas no solo de que sus padres fueran a por ella, sino esperanzas de que todo mejorara, lo podía ver en cada una de sus acciones. Lo había visto cuando no se había rendido ante ese enorme muro.

El otro chatarrero sacó de entre sus ropajes una especie de arma. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba amenazándola, ella todavía se resistía, agarrándose a la pieza como si su vida fuera en ello. El chatarrero se lanzó hacia ella, y empezó a pegarle con el arma a la niña, tal y como si fuera una porra.

Ya había visto suficiente.

La sangre empezó a hervir en su cuerpo y levantó una mano alejando de golpe a ese ser de la chica. Lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire y se acercó, viendo de reojo como la niña, que se había hecho un pequeño ovillo protegiendo la pieza, miraba a la criatura suspendida en el cielo sorprendida.

Ben se giró, poniéndose justo delante de ese bicho, iba a pagar con creces lo que había hecho. Comenzó a ahogarlo, viendo como la criatura intentaba llevar sus brazos a su cuello para zafarse de ese agarre invisible, observando como sus patas comenzaban a moverse en el aire. Se había atrevido a pegar a esa niña delante de él, si bien no tenía nada que ver con ella le seguía importando, no se quedaría de brazos viendo como le robaban y agredían en su cara.

Vio que la criatura se desmayó, por la falta de oxígeno y la dejó caer, girándose para contemplar si la chiquilla estaba bien, pero lo que observó en ella, lo que vio en sus ojos, lo paralizó.

La cara de la niña mostraba un horror que solo había visto en los ojos de una persona, ese niño que había matado, ese aprendiz de Jedi.

Tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada porque no entendía qué había sucedido, porque ese bicho había volado por el cielo y algo invisible lo había ahogado, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

Y Ben pudo ver de nuevo ese horror en la cara de un niño. Lo que había hecho le perseguiría por siempre, aunque intentara volver, aunque pasaran cien años, ese horror en la cara de las personas que lo rodeaban lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte.

Vio a la niña salir corriendo, huyendo de él, intentó seguirla, para probar a explicarse, decirle que lo había hecho para evitarle más dolor, quería intentar ver si podía tocarla, si la tocaba seguro que le vería, pero el desierto había desaparecido y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con la gran puerta de metal de su nueva habitación.

Se había ido, el desierto, la muchacha, todo había vuelto a estar como estaba en el principio, incluida esa sensación helada en sus huesos.

Dio un paso atrás con la vista fija en la puerta de metal. Tenía los puños cerrados, podía sentir como sus propias uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano. Y se giró, volcando el sofá de ese pequeño salón, tirando al suelo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que no quedó nada más que tirar, hasta que su garganta le comenzó a molestar por sus propios gritos.

Puso una mano en la pared, notando como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Se giró, poniendo su espalda en la pared, dejándose caer al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de horror de esa niña, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su pequeño cuerpo temblando, abrazado a ese limitador de banda. Y nada más que una cosa surcaba su mente una y otra vez, algo que sabía desde que había matado a esos aprendices Jedi, algo de lo que nunca podría escapar.

—Soy… soy un monstruo…—Dijo con la voz quebrada.

.

.

 _¡Capítulo de la semana subido!_

 _Lo subo hoy porque no sé si mañana tendré mucho tiempo, así que aunque me adelante un día no creo que pase nada jajaja_

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis algún que otro comentario por ahí con vuestras impresiones ;)_

 _¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	5. La primera orden

_**Capítulo 5: La primera orden**_

Ben suspiró algo nervioso por lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento. Estaba en un ascensor, de colores grises con cristales blanquecinos, dirigiéndose directamente a su nuevo destino. Esa misma mañana un soldado de asalto había entrado en su habitación, dispuesto a escoltarlo hasta Snoke. El soldado se lo había quedado mirando, pues en vez de dormir en la cama, dormía en el suelo, con las rodillas casi en el pecho y la espalda pegada a la pared, tal y como se había quedado tras la visión del día anterior. El soldado había estado callado por lo que calculó fueron unos segundos al ver el desastre de habitación que había armado, pero no dijo nada, solo que mandaría un droide de limpieza más tarde.

Por lo menos no tendría que limpiar él mismo su desastre.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando una sala completamente roja. El soldado le indicó que pasara, pero no salió del ascensor, volvió a bajar, pues su deber de escoltarlo había acabado.

Ben miró al frente, la sala era grande y en ella había una especie de trono donde se encontraba el que suponía era su nuevo maestro. No era precisamente lo que se esperaba de un poderoso usuario del lado oscuro de la fuerza. Tenía una cara alargada, con una piel pálida y casi translucida, sus ojos claros, casi blancos, lo estaban observando con atención, pero él no podía dejar de mirar la cantidad de cicatrices que presentaba, sobre todo la gran cicatriz que se extendía desde la parte superior de su cabeza, hasta su frente y una quemadura que se observaba en su mejilla, lo que le provocaba que su boca tuviera un aspecto grotesco y contorsionado. Habría esperado otra cosa de alguien que se hacía llamar líder supremo, alguien con un aspecto más imponente tal vez, pero lo que veía le parecía un alienígena humanoide, viejo y enfermizo.

A su alrededor, había varios soldados, vestidos de rojo y armados, parecían una guardia, todos vestidos de la misma manera, con armas claramente visibles y esas enormes armaduras rojizas, no podía distinguir si eran hombres o mujeres, todos parecían tener la misma altura y la misma constitución, lo que le pareció impresionante.

—Mi joven aprendiz…—Dijo Snoke sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Disculpa que ayer no pudiera atenderte como es debido, espero que te agradara tu nueva habitación…

—Sí, gracias—Contestó secamente.

—Acércate joven, todavía no muerdo.

Ben fue a dar un paso hacia delante pero su cuerpo no respondió. Sintió como una fuerza invisible lo jalaba hacia delante, deprisa, justo a los pies de ese trono improvisado de Snoke.

—Mucho mejor…—Lo escuchó decir.

El adolescente no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera lo había visto moverse, para mover objetos en la fuerza él necesitaba mover sus manos, ejercer ese agarre invisible con sus dedos, pero Snoke ni siquiera se había movido, lo había arrastrado simplemente con el movimiento de una de las falanges de su dedo, un movimiento milimétrico y casi imperceptible.

—Oh sí... puedo observar el poder bruto que pensaba en ti… tan nítido, tan salvaje y puro… bruto... serás poderoso en la fuerza mi joven aprendiz… tan poderoso como Lord Vader.

El joven tragó saliva al sentir como los ojos claros de Snoke escrutaban cada centimetro de su cuerpo, cada rincón de sus pensamientos, podría ser que ese hombre tuviera el aspecto de un viejo enfermizo y frágil, pero en ese momento, agarrado como lo tenía con la fuerza, podría incluso partirle el cuello y ni siquiera llegaría a poder moverse.

—Debemos darnos prisa con tu entrenamiento, no creo que Skywalker tarde mucho tiempo en regresar…

—¿Skywalker?—Preguntó sorprendido—Skywalker está muerto, yo lo maté.

—No, no lo hiciste, él sobrevivió y volverá, de eso estoy seguro…

Ben se sorprendió, que alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido a eso era increíble, pero no por nada ese hombre era un héroe de guerra, un héroe al parecer difícil de matar.

No sabía cómo sentirse ante la nueva información que le había desvelado Snoke: aliviado, por no cargar con una muerte más en su conciencia; asustado, porque alguien fuera capaz de salir ileso de un derrumbamiento provocado de esas características; o furioso, porque el tío que lo había traicionado, aquel que había intentado acabar de la forma más cobarde con su vida, estaba vivo y volvería para acabar con lo que había comenzado.

—Simplemente debes tener la mente fría mi joven aprendiz, la furia no es mala compañera, pero el exceso de pasión tampoco es bueno en ninguna circunstancia.

El joven se asustó, pues al parecer ese hombre estaba de nuevo en su mente, no había posibilidad de ocultarle ninguno de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera los secretos más recónditos de su alma.

—Debemos comenzar tu entrenamiento cuanto antes. Necesitas fortalecerte lo más rápido posible en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué debemos darnos tanta prisa, maestro?

Sintió su cuerpo caer, de rodillas en el suelo, tal y como si se estuviera arrodillado ante Snoke. Lo había hecho apropósito, podía sentir la fuerza obligándolo a arrodillarse ante él, forzándolo a agachar la cabeza.

—Muestra un poco de respeto y no me interrumpas. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí!

La pregunta fue más para sí mismo que para él, así que Ben ni siquiera contestó, definitivamente no debía enfadar a su nuevo maestro.

—La fuerza tiende al equilibrio. Cuando la oscuridad crece, la luz intenta hacerlo en igual medida, para enfrentarla. Si tu poder crece, tu alter ego en la luz también lo hará.

Se levantó del trono y empezó a bajar lentamente, directo hacia el adolescente moreno, quien aún tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo.

—Por eso debemos darnos prisa con tu entrenamiento, para tener una ventaja sobre la luz, para que a Skywalker no le dé tiempo a recuperarse, ni a la fuerza a equilibrarse, tú vas a darle caza, mi joven aprendiz, has nacido para ello, para acabar con Skywalker, para derrotar a los Jedi, pero… aun dudas… ¿Por qué dudas?

Había llegado justo donde se encontraba Ben e hizo un milimétrico movimiento con su dedo para levantarlo y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Para que lo mirara directamente a su grotesco rostro.

—Volveré a repetirlo… ¿Por qué existe ese conflicto en ti? ¿Por qué aun dudas de que la oscuridad sea tu camino?

—No… no tengo dudas—Dijo intentando acabar con la conversación.

Él sabía que tenía dudas, quién no las tendría, acababa de matar a sus compañeros Jedi, matar niños no era el camino correcto, pero eso lo había intentado hacer tanto el lado de la luz como el de la oscuridad, pues si no recordaba mal su tío lo había intentado asesinar mientras dormía, por lo menos él había dejado a los alumnos Jedi defenderse, aunque el resultado hubiera sido su muerte…

Estaba tan confundido…

—Intentas mentirme cuando tu mente grita tus dudas constantemente, pero tranquilo, al final sabrás que estás en el lado correcto. Tengo algo que podrá aclarar tu conflicto. Sígueme.

Snoke comenzó a caminar lentamente y Ben sintió que su cuerpo se destensaba de repente, había dejado de mantenerlo con la fuerza y se sintió aliviado, volvía a estar libre de su agarre invisible. Lo siguió en silencio, pasando por innumerables pasillos que no consiguió ubicar. Probablemente si lo hubieran dejado solo en ese lugar se habría perdido.

El anciano se paró delante de una pequeña puerta que se abrió en unos segundos sin ningún tipo de seguridad o código. Los guardias se quedaron fuera mientras Snoke le indicaba que cruzara con él. El lugar era pequeño, mucho más oscuro que los demás sitios donde había estado debido a su tenue iluminación. No había muchos muebles, solo se encontraba una única silla delante de una consola de proyecciones. Las luces rojas de las consolas de alrededor parpadeaban y le pareció ver algo en medio del parpadeo delante de la silla.

Se acercaron más y por fin Ben pudo distinguir lo que había ahí, era una máscara fantasmagórica y desfigurada, un trozo de chatarra espacial que no sabía exactamente cómo iba a conseguir aclarar su conflicto interno.

—Te presento a tu abuelo, joven Solo.

Los pensamientos en su mente pararon de repente y no pudo evitar mirar la máscara con mayor detalle. Pese a que la máscara estaba maltratada y deforme, podía distinguir en ella vestigios del rostro que perteneció a Darth Vader, a aquel que había conseguido hacer temblar la galaxia entera con solo pronunciar su nombre.

—Él, como tú, dudó al principio de que este fuera el camino correcto, pero lo escogió al final, porque sabía que ese lado Jedi no era más que la enfermedad que corroía la galaxia. Dejó de lado a Anakin Skywalker y renació como Lord Vader… y eso es lo que debes hacer tú.

—¿Lo que debo hacer?—Preguntó

—Deja atrás a ese niño solitario y asustado, a ese adolescente que teme que sus padres lo rechacen, el que teme no ser un poderoso Jedi. Mata a Ben Solo.

Empezó a pensar en lo que significaba eso, matar a Ben Solo no solamente significaba dejar atrás un nombre, sino cortar todas las relaciones de ese chico con el mundo, con él mismo. Dejar de pensar en Leia Organa y Han Solo como sus progenitores significaba estar completamente solo en la galaxia, aunque en parte ya lo estaba.

—Renace como Kylo Ren.

—¿Kylo Ren?

—Si matas lo que eres necesitarás un nuevo nombre, ¿Te gusta?

No sabía qué decir ante eso, aun tenía dudas. Más dudas aun debido a la visión de la niña que había tenido esa noche. Esa niña, sus ojos le mostraban que él era un monstruo y una vez que matara a Ben Solo… ¿podría dejar algún día de ser ese ser? ¿Podría dejar de ser Kylo Ren si se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado? Pero no, no habría vuelta atrás, matar a Ben Solo significaría acabar con él por siempre.

—Aún después de enseñarte la máscara tienes dudas…

Se mordió el labio, no le hacía falta contestar para que Snoke supiera la respuesta a sus preguntas, y negarlo era una idiotez cuando ese hombre claramente estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos.

—Habla con él.

—¿Disculpe?

—Para disipar tus dudas, habla con él.

El hombre señaló el casco con la cabeza y salió del habitáculo dejando a Ben confundido y solo. Snoke le había indicado que hablara con el casco, pero él solo podía preguntarse cómo demonios le iba a contestar un casco de un muerto disipando así sus dudas. Suspiró. Sabía que Snoke estaría escuchando así que lo intentó, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.

—Abuelo, soy Ben… yo… tengo dudas con respecto al camino que he elegido. He intentado seguirte, seguir tus pasos, pero solo llevo un día haciéndolo y… tengo miedo…

Suspiró. Como pensaba la máscara no le iba a contestar, así que simplemente tomó el asiento que había frente a ella y continuó.

—He intentado sucumbir completamente a la oscuridad y lo único que tengo claro es que voy a convertirme en un monstruo, si no es que ya lo soy. No me he hecho más fuerte, solamente me he quedado solo. La oscuridad es fría y lúgubre, por ello busco inconscientemente la calidez de la luz… entiendo que los Jedi son el problema, pero abuelo… necesito algo más para seguir con esto…

Siguió rodeado de ese silencio incomodo, estaba claro que una máscara no iba a contestarle. Se levantó cansado, sintiéndose algo estúpido por lo que acababa de pasar. Tocó la máscara, en una caricia de despedida, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vino después.

Vio fragmentos. Un niño en el desierto despidiéndose de su madre, sentía su dolor al separarse de ella, pero un Jedi le había prometido que todo estaría bien y lo había acogido como su aprendiz. Ese mismo niño había crecido para convertirse en un joven, un joven que tenía pesadillas con su madre siendo asesinada y al que convencieron de que no debía tener esa clase de apegos mundanos. Vio su dolor, al sostener a su madre muerta en sus brazos, vio como una hermosa mujer lo reconfortaba y como esa misma pareja se casaba en un balcón en Naboo. Después las cosas estaban menos claras, sentía dolor y traición, pero no sabía el motivo, todo estaba oscuro, hasta que pudo distinguir algo, en un lugar yermo, el joven aprendiz, sin un brazo y sin piernas, intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo para alcanzar a su maestro, el mismo que había provocado esas amputaciones. El hombre mayor decía algo, pero Ben no podía centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en ese joven que se resbalaba hacia un lago de lava. El cuerpo se prendió fuego en cuanto la lava hizo contacto con él, haciéndolo gritar, transmitiéndole ese dolor como si él mismo estuviera en llamas.

Ben apartó la mano de la máscara, sobresaltado. Asustado de lo que acababa de ver en su mente. Al parecer su abuelo sí que había decidido comunicarse con él, de una manera que se había grabado en su mente.

Las imágenes habían parado, pero el adolescente aún estaba respirando con dificultad. Esa secuencia de imágenes solo le había dejado una cosa clara, su abuelo había sufrido lo indecible en su vida como Jedi, se había separado de su madre, la había visto morir, incluso había sido atacado por su propio maestro. Él amaba a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y los Jedi le habían obligado a destruir esos apegos hasta casi matarlo. Si bien no había oído la conversación, ver a ese maestro Jedi cortar las piernas de su alumno mientras observaba como se quemaba vivo había sido algo realmente revelador. Los maestros Jedi parecían temer al poder y arreglaban todo intentando matar a sus alumnos. Definitivamente debía destruirlos, debía convertirse en un auténtico monstruo para combatir a esos monstruos, aunque tuviera miedo de destruir todo lo que era en el intento. Estaba en el bando correcto.

Salió de la pequeña habitación encontrándose de bruces con Snoke y algunos de sus guardias, el hombre lo miraba, preguntándole si su conversación con su abuelo había tenido algún resultado esclarecedor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido, joven Solo?—Preguntó Snoke.

—Ben Solo está muerto. Mi nombre es Kylo Ren.

La sonrisa macabra de Snoke ni siquiera lo alteró, se mantuvo firme mientras escuchaba que era hora de entrenar, pero lo que había vivido hasta ese momento no le había preparado para el entrenamiento infernal de Snoke. Nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que le esperaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Buenas! ¡Capítulo de la semana subido!_

 _Este capítulo es importante porque acabamos de dejar atrás a Ben Solo para dar la bienvenida a Kylo Ren. En cuanto a las preguntas del romance que me habéis hecho por privado, vendrá, todo vendrá, dentro de algunos capítulos, promesa, ahora estamos con Kylo, cuando llegue Rey todo se andará._

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Y... ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar comentario en la historia! De verdad, me ha alegrado mucho ver vuestros comentarios, por ahí decís cosas tan bonitas que no puedo parar de escribir ;)_

 _¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	6. Kylo Ren

_**Capítulo 6: Kylo Ren**_

Las diferencias entre el entrenamiento del lado oscuro y la luz eran bastante visibles. Luke Skywalker entrenaba a sus alumnos en la meditación y la paz, Snoke forzaba a sus alumnos tanto física como psicológicamente. Le daba igual cómo quedaran sus aprendices después, debía hacerlo, según él, para conseguir resultados. Snoke decía que para aumentar el poder se necesitaba pasión y fuerza, y para ello había que sacrificarse, hasta el límite. Si morías… si morías era simplemente que eras débil.

Kylo llegó a su habitación lleno de magulladuras y golpes. Cayó en la cama a plomo, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa oscura manchada de sangre que llevaba. Sabía que no podría moverse de todas formas y debía recuperarse para seguir su entrenamiento al día siguiente. Si bien era cierto que esos meses de entrenamiento infernal habían dado resultados su cuerpo todavía se resentía día a día debido al esfuerzo.

Algunos de los pequeños que habían llegado con él no habían aguantado tal brutalidad a la hora de entrenarlos y en esos momentos se encontraban en la enfermería, siendo atendidos por unos droides médicos a expensas de recuperarse o morir, esperaba que se recuperaran, pues no por nada había sido él quien los había metido directamente en el infierno.

Sus pensamientos iban lentos, después de la lección de ese día, en la que Snoke le quería mostrar cómo resistirse a un interrogatorio con la fuerza, su cerebro casi había quedado hecho papilla. No recordaba haber sentido antes un dolor semejante a ese, a parte de sus magulladuras, golpes y cortes, por el comienzo de su entrenamiento, ahora tenía que sumar el desgaste emocional y el profundo dolor de cabeza.

Volvía a sentir ese molesto frío…

Cuanto más se introducía en la oscuridad, más notaba esa sensación de vacío en su pecho y ese frío profuso que le calaba los huesos.

Intentó estirarse para agarrar las mantas de la cama, pero no pudo mover un solo músculo y se quedó ahí, tendido, temblando como un animal herido. Estuvo un rato así, con los ojos cerrados, muerto de frío y adolorido, hasta que algo cálido comenzó a devolverle la temperatura corporal. Era ella, otra vez, estaba seguro, esa cálida sensación llevaba meses sin sentirla, pero estaba convencido de dónde procedía.

Abrió los ojos, cuanto apenas, ahora ya no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en ese habitáculo desastrado y metálico que le pertenecía a la chica. Ese lugar estaba más oscuro aún de lo que recordaba, solo había una pequeña lámpara medio rota iluminándolo, y la muchacha se encontraba frente a él, con una manta enrollada al cuerpo, incluso su cabello estaba tapado por la manta.

Le dio curiosidad, aunque no se acercó a mirarla, no pudo moverse…

Escuchó unos golpes en el exterior y cuando la niña pegó un respingo se dio cuenta de que el pequeño habitáculo se movía, cuanto a penas, pero se movía, al parecer estaba ocurriendo algo fuera que le ponía a la pequeña los pelos de punta.

No quería saber de qué se trataba, no quería estar en ese lugar, no entendía por qué la fuerza era tan cruel con él. Esa niña pensaba que era un monstruo, un auténtico monstruo y aún ni siquiera lo había visto en persona, solo había visto lo que podía hacer con la fuerza. Estar en ese lugar le recordaba constantemente el rostro horrorizado de esa pequeña, le recordaba el monstruo que había elegido ser, y en el que se convertiría con el tiempo, alguien mucho peor de lo que era en ese instante.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tengo que verla?—Preguntó al viento—Para. Para con esto.

La fuerza era cruel con él en muchos sentidos, le daba el calor de la luz, pero se lo daba en forma de esas visiones con esa niña que lo hacían querer vomitar, porque se sentía asqueado de aquel en el que se estaba convirtiendo solo al recordar su rostro más que horrorizado, por un momento olvidaba que esa transformación era necesaria, que debía hacerlo y volvía a dudar, pero las dudas no cabían más en sus pensamientos y esa chica lo descentraba de su verdadero objetivo.

Por otro lado, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su calor… Hacía tanto que no sentía esa sensación tan agradable en su cuerpo…

Las visiones nunca habían sido constantes, se había dado cuenta muchas veces, que esas visiones aparecían cuando a la fuerza le daba la real gana, no era algo que ocurriera para que sintiera ese calor únicamente, la fuerza se la mostraba por algo y no siempre, desde la última vez habían pasado meses, pero debía admitir que la había echado en falta, simplemente porque gracias a su calor y a su presencia, no se sentía tan solo.

Un pequeño gruñido lo hizo descentrarse de sus pensamientos para centrarse en la niña frente a él. La mocosa se movía para coger el pequeño muñeco del piloto a medio coser, y cuando consiguió alcanzarlo se abrazó a él, aterrorizada, casi como él había estado los últimos meses, solo que él en lugar de abrazarse a un pequeño muñeco para darse coraje aún era más cobarde y vivía con ese miedo incrustado en la piel.

Otro ruido fuerte en el exterior y un movimiento del habitáculo le hicieron preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Tra… tranquilo amiguito… solo es una tormenta de arena… no es nada que no hayamos vivido antes ¿verdad?

La niña empezó a hablar, separándose un poco del pequeño muñeco, hablándole directamente, pues supuso que esas palabras no eran dirigidas a él, ya que no podía verlo. Un ruido de un estómago hambriento resonó en la habitación, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara.

—Sé que tienes hambre, pero no sabemos cuánto va a durar la tormenta. La otra vez duró cuatro días y solo tenemos comida para dos. Debemos ser fuertes.

El moreno se sorprendió, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para sentarse, con la espalda apoyada en la pared metálica. A parte de sola y abandonada esa chica estaba hambrienta. Ahora entendía los ruidos provenientes del exterior, al ser un lugar desértico no sería extraño que hubiera tormentas de arena, y por lo que había dicho la niña eran bastante fuertes y duraderas.

Esa niña tenía tanto coraje… por una parte la admiraba.

Al intentar incorporarse sintió cómo algo se le clavaba en la mano y observó lo que era, un alargado tornillo partido por la mitad se clavaba en su piel, lo tocó, rodándolo con sus dedos, sintiendo las hendiduras de la rosca en sus yemas.

—Pensar en comer solo nos dará más hambre… ¿Qué tal si pensamos en otras cosas?

Ben se sorprendió, al estar concentrado en el tornillo esperando que la visión terminara no esperaba que ella volviera a hablar, aunque obviamente nadie le respondió, el muchacho no pudo evitar asentir, pensar en otra cosa era buena idea, eso lo estaba distrayendo del dolor y a ella la distraería del hambre.

—¿Sabes cómo llaman los teedo a una tormenta de arena?

—¿Teedo?—Susurró Ben sin que ella pudiera escucharlo.

—La llaman X'us R'iia ***** , que significa "aliento del dios R'iia".

El chico escuchó a la muchacha, miraba directamente a ese muñeco mal hecho mientras hablaba, tenía una voz dulce, infantil, relajante, pero algo en ella también le transmitía su soledad. Debía sentirse tan sola… al igual que él.

—Al parecer R'iia no es un dios muy benevolente. Los teedo lo culpan prácticamente de todo: De la hambruna, de la sequía, de que las bestias lugga se hayan vuelto desobedientes... incluso dicen que los cementerios de naves son una prueba de la ira de R'iia.

—Menudos idiotas…—Dijo Kylo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Menudos idiotas ¿verdad?

El chico se sorprendió ante la coincidencia en sus comentarios. Definitivamente no eran muy diferentes, ambos eran almas solitarias llenas de miedo y pura fuerza.

—La tormenta da miedo porque puedes morir en cualquier momento sepultado en la arena, pero es estúpido pensar que sea el aliento del dios R'iia… ¿No crees?

La niña sonrió y siguió parloteando, no pudo evitar seguir escuchándola con atención, hasta que se quedó dormido y se despertó de nuevo en su gran habitación. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, que había podido dormir tranquilo, sin despertarse en mitad de la noche con pesadillas o dolores infernales.

Se incorporó, notando algo en su puño cerrado, había agarrado algún objeto con fuerza mientras dormía. Destensó la mano descubriendo en su palma el tornillo partido, sorprendido por haberse llevado algo de la visión con él. Sonrió cuanto apenas, abriendo uno de los cajones vacíos de la mesa y lo metió dentro, yendo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, preparándose de nuevo para ese entrenamiento infernal.

Los años pasaban y comenzó a acostumbrarse a los entrenamientos burdos de Snoke, tal vez no lo quería admitir, pero si había sobrevivido los primeros años había sido en parte porque la fuerza le mostraba a esa chiquilla, intentando sobrevivir, y eso le hacía forzarse más a sí mismo, como hacía la chica. Las visiones de la fuerza no eran constantes, la había visto en contadas ocasiones, pero las veces que lo había hecho se había sentido en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo, ella se había convertido en un faro de luz en esa inmensa oscuridad, su única luz, pero de repente, un día, dejó de verla.

Al principio había pensado que la visión se retrasaba y no le dio importancia, pero cuando las estaciones pasaron y después le siguieron los años, pensó que su luz simplemente se había apagado, que la niña había muerto. Aunque… ¿qué se podía esperar de una niña sola en el desierto rodeada de chatarreros sin escrúpulos? Una vez la salvó, ni siquiera quería pensar en cuantas otras veces la habrían atacado cuando él no podía verla, a veces sus visiones la mostraban golpeada, pero ella seguía sobreviviendo, luchando como una leona contra el mundo, pero eso seguramente no había sido suficiente y esa pequeña y frágil niña se había quebrado, su luz se había apagado por siempre.

—Señor, tenemos la información que nos pidió.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, mirando a uno de los oficiales de la primera orden temblar ante él. Los años, los golpes, los abusos y el entrenamiento infernal de Snoke lo habían convertido en ese monstruo que había elegido ser, un monstruo que incluso sus propios subordinados temían, no solo por su carácter explosivo y voluble, sino por su aspecto.

Siempre había sido alto para las personas de su edad, pero ahora, que era un adulto formado por completo, era más que un muchacho desgarbado y alto. Su metro noventa de altura, sumado a sus ropajes negros y su ancha constitución, lo hacían verse de por sí temible sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Además, para proteger su identidad como Ben Solo, hijo de dos héroes de la resistencia, Snoke había creado para él y para todos sus caballeros mascaras parecidas a la de Darth Vader, que escondían sus rostros, dándole así un aire aún más siniestro.

Había sobrevivido al entrenamiento de Snoke para convertirse en el maestro de los caballeros de Ren, quienes años atrás habían destruido el templo Jedi a su lado, pero aún no podían dar caza a Luke Skywalker, en esos malditos doce años no habían podido acabar con la última esperanza de los Jedi y eso lo hacía enfurecer.

—Habla—Ordenó.

Su voz sonaba robótica y lejana por la máscara que usaba, pero firme y autoritaria.

—Cre… creemos que la resistencia tiene un mapa… para encontrar a Skywalker… solo… esto… puede que la resistencia guarde los datos en…

—Manda la información a mi datapad y avisa a los caballeros de Ren. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ahora.

Se giró mirando al oficial, no se había movido, seguramente aterrado por su tono autoritario y enfadado, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que escuchaba a alguien nombrar a Skywalker algo ardía en su interior, pues ese jedi había estado doce años jugando a las escondidas con él y no podía más que odiar a ese cobarde que se escondía mientras ellos masacraban a los que hacía un tiempo habían sido sus amigos, su esperanza. No había otra palabra para describirlo, el héroe jedi de la resistencia era un maldito cobarde.

—He dicho… Ahora.

—¡S…Sí, señor!

Leyó los datos en su datapad, algo sobre una base de la resistencia incomunicada y llena de oficiales de alto rango, pero eso no le interesaba, lo importante era lo que había leído después, que en esa base de la resistencia se guardaba un mapa correspondiente con antiguos datos del imperio, datos que se había descubierto que correspondían al actual paradero de skywalker.

Apretó los dientes recordando el rostro de la persona que llevaba persiguiendo tantos años y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el transporte hacia esa base de la resistencia, con sus caballeros. Aquellos seis aspirantes a Jedi que se habían unido a él doce años atrás, habían sobrevivido con él al duro entrenamiento en el lado oscuro, pero por senderos diferentes, no todos eran diestros con la espada láser, sino que tenían preferencia por otras armas, aunque cada uno de ellos tenía algo en común, su fidelidad hacia él.

El transporte aterrizó y salieron al exterior. Llovía a mares, casi no podía ver lo que tenía delante. Su ropa empezaba a empaparse, pero eso no lo molestaba, lo que realmente le molestaba era que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban ya allí, no, ni siquiera las personas que formaban esa inútil resistencia eran tan estúpidas como para haber obviado el enorme transporte de la primera orden.

—Así que una emboscada…—Susurró de repente.

No le hizo falta decir nada más, sus caballeros lo entendieron y se alejaron un poco de él, extendiéndose por el lugar, como en un plan no hablado. Los primeros disparos de blaster se empezaron a escuchar por detrás de algunas de las rocas de las que estaba rodeado el terreno y hombres y mujeres se lanzaron directamente hacia ellos. Kylo paró uno de los láseres que se dirigían hacia él con la fuerza, repeliéndolo y lanzando justo hacia el lugar de donde había venido. Encendió su espada láser y rechazó algunos disparos más con gran facilidad.

Los atacantes salían de todas partes, pero sus caballeros y él mismo no tuvieron ningún problema en deshacerse de ellos. En cuestión de segundos solo quedó una persona delante de él, un cobarde vestido de negro con un casco en la cabeza que huía al ver la matanza, pero no se lo permitió, no le dejó ir y acabó con su vida en segundos clavándole su espada en el pecho. Se paró en seco cuando el hombre cayó al suelo por lo que captaban sus orbes tras el casco.

Veía a una mujer joven, vestida de color crema, no podía distinguir su rostro por la lluvia y la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero esas ropas, ese repentino calor a su alrededor... la chica se movió para atrás lentamente y él dio varios pasos hacia delante. No podía ser, pero era ella, estaba seguro, la niña había crecido, de repente se sentía ansioso por ver en lo que esa niña se habría convertido porque por primera vez en años sentía de nuevo el calor de la luz atravesándolo.

Al avanzar hacia delante para poder ver su rostro notó que ella se alejaba hacia atrás, más y más, como si tratara de huir de él. Eso lo hizo pensar que ella también podía verlo, dándole una esperanza de hablar con ella cara a cara después de tanto tiempo, pero de repente desapareció, antes siquiera de poder ver su rostro.

Paró de andar, sintiendo la lluvia sobre él, se había vuelto a ir.

—Ren, ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó una voz femenina.

Se giró observando como sus caballeros se acercaban a él, al ver que estaba actuando extraño, la persona que hablaba era la única de sus caballeros de sexo femenino.

—No… vamos—Ordenó.

Se movieron rápidamente hasta la base y como había pensado, la información ya no estaba en los sistemas. Solo una mujer joven había sobrevivido a la matanza. Uno de sus caballeros la cogió, levantándola del suelo, los datos que había allí no eran nada que no hubieran rescatado ellos mismos de los archivos del imperio, pero faltaba un trozo del mapa, justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Dónde está?—Preguntó autoritario.

—No… no sé de qué me hablas.

La mujer comenzó a temblar, y su caballero le dio la vuelta, para que pudiera hacer un interrogatorio en condiciones. Ese tipo de interrogatorios era algo desagradable, pero si quería conseguir lo que quería no tenía más opción.

—He oído por ahí que tenéis en vuestro poder un mapa con la localización de Skywalker, quiero saber dónde puede estar y seguro que tú...—Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo—una oficial de la resistencia... puedes ayudarme.

—No sé nada—Dijo ella sintiendo como un sudor frío resbalaba por su espalda.

—Hay dos formas de hacer esto: la fácil, en la que tú me dices lo que quiero saber; y la difícil, en la que yo consigo lo que quiero, pero tú sufres un interrogatorio inhumano y doloroso. Y tengo muy poca paciencia.

Se vio reflejado en los ojos de la chica, introduciéndose en su mente y una palabra era lo único que se hacía eco en ella "monstruo", pero no era la primera vez que lo veía en la mente de otros, lo que pensaban de él, del monstruo que era ahora. La chica no dijo nada más y su paciencia se agotó, acercó la mano a su rostro adentrándose profundamente en la mente de esa necia, provocándole el dolor inimaginable del que hablaba. Observó en su memoria planes inútiles contra la primera orden, maquinaria defectuosa y…

—Arena—Dijo Kylo ren.

Podía ver la inmensa arena en la mente de la chica, al parecer antes de que llegaran habían mandado la información hacia un planeta desértico, su incomunicación debido al asedio de la primera orden había impedido que se comunicaran con la resistencia para mandar directamente el mapa hacia la general, así que, al verse acorralados habían enviado el mapa directamente al planeta más cercano en el que había miembros retirados de la resistencia.

—Así que el mapa lo tiene Lor San Tekka, en Jakku.

Vio a la chica adolorida, llorando desconsolada, sabiendo que no había podido resistir lo inevitable, que él consiguiera lo que quisiera de ella, después de todo no había nadie, a parte del mismo Snoke, con capacidad de plantarle cara en esos juegos mentales.

—Definitivamente han mandado ese mapa a ninguna parte—Comentó girándose de vuelta a la nave.

Escuchó el grito de la chica mientras se iba camino hacia el transporte, seguramente alguno de sus caballeros la había asesinado, pero eso no le importó, tenía otras cosas más urgentes que hacer que preocuparse por una chica de la resistencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que matar ya no era un problema para él, la oscuridad estaba en su interior, pero lo que estaba pasando no era un juego de niños, eso era una guerra y en las guerras no había compasión. Snoke le había enseñado que la compasión no existía en un mundo como ese y si quería ser Kylo Ren, las cosas deberían seguir así.

Ahora su principal preocupación era darse prisa en llegar a Jakku, antes de que Lord San Tekka mandara ese mapa directo a la resistencia, directo a… la general.

Tragó saliva, haciendo un mohín con la boca, el casco tapaba sus expresiones, pero el ver la imagen del holograma de la general de la resistencia no había podido evitar darse cuenta de lo que había cambiado esa mujer, quien se encontraba más envejecida pero igual de fuerte.

—Avisad al general Hux, que prepare el Finalizador y que ponga rumbo a Jakku. No creo que os necesite mientras estoy allí, después de todo Lor San Tekka no es más que un viejo charlatán, volved a vuestras naves y esperad órdenes.

—Como quieras...

Debía hacerse con el mapa y acabar con Skywalker a como diera lugar…

.

 ***X'us R'iia:** Datos sacados de la novela de star wars "Antes del despertar" de Greg Rucka.

.

 _¡Buenas! ¡Capítulo de la semana subido!_

 _El capítulo siguiente posiblemente sea un remix de la novela de star wars, porque chicos, ya es hora de meternos en la historia canon ¿o no?_

 _¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Sé que el martes pasado y parte del miércoles, hubo problemas para dejar comentarios en la historia, no sé qué pudo pasar, pero bueno, ya vi vuestros mensajes privados con todos los ánimos, muchas gracias ;)_

 _Una cosita, como soy un poco ansias, creo que os voy a dar una mala noticia, posiblemente a partir de esta semana los capítulos sean cada dos semanas, porque me he metido en otro proyecto por un favor personal, pero posiblemente si puedo publique semanalmente, aun no está clara la cosa... así que no os asustéis._

 _Bueno y creo que ya está todo lo que os tenía que decir, ¡Gracias y nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	7. El droide

**Capítulo 7: El droide**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se concentró totalmente en la misión que iba a cumplir, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que la nave de transporte aterrizara en la superficie árida y yerma del planeta Jakku, y si decía la verdad no tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarse con Tekka.

Si no recordaba mal, Lord San Tekka sabía perfectamente quién se escondía detrás del casco de aquel que llamaban el asesino de Jedis. Sabía quién era realmente y qué relación sanguínea le unía a Skywalker, a quién había decidido destruir.

Las órdenes de Snoke habían sido claras, si la resistencia se hacía con el mapa, la prioridad principal era destruirlo, pero para él, la principal prioridad era recuperar ese mapa para así enfrentarse por fin a su mayor enemigo, por ello había decidido ir él mismo a ese planeta que podía considerarse ninguna parte, por ese motivo había dado orden a sus caballeros de permanecer en sus naves, no dejaría que nadie, salvo él mismo, pusiera sus manos sobre ese maldito mapa que señalaba el paradero de Skywalker.

La puerta de la nave de transporte se abrió y descendió por la pasarela seguido de dos soldados de asalto, localizando enseguida a Tekka, quien era arrastrado por algunos de sus hombres. Cerca de ellos, otros soldados habían rodeado a todas las personas que formaban parte del poblado de Tekka, sin escapatoria, pero no les prestó mucha atención, sabía perfectamente cuál era su objetivo y todo lo demás, incluidos soldados de asalto y aldeanos, estaban siendo ignorados por su mente.

Kylo Ren observó a Tekka, examinándolo de los pies a la cabeza como si fuera una reliquia de museo y se fijó en que Tekka lo examinaba de la misma forma. La máscara negra con hendiduras en la frente y un aparato de respiración que parecía un hocico cubría su rostro, pero sabía perfectamente que Tekka se hacía una idea de quién podía esconderse tras esa máscara y que lo veía como una persona diferente a la del pasado, obviando al hombre que se escondía tras la máscara y viendo de él solo el metal de la misma, tal y como si él fuera un droide y la humanidad en él se hubiera disipado por completo.

—Mira lo viejo que te has vuelto—Dijo el hombre encapuchado.

A pesar de que las palabras emanaban de una garganta humana, su voz estaba distorsionada por la máscara, confiriéndole un tono enfermizo, casi espectral, pero Tekka no parecía sorprendido, como si se esperara ese tono incluso antes de que hubiera hablado.

—A ti te ha sucedido algo peor—Le respondió el anciano.

Las palabras no provocaron efecto alguno en él, sabía lo que le había ocurrido, lo que había tenido que aguantar todos esos años y ahora ese tipo de comentarios no generaban ningún tipo de reacción en él, ni ira, ni tristeza, sólo impaciencia, impaciencia porque estaban dejando de lado el tema principal, el paradero del mapa.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Sé de dónde provienes—Dijo Tekka totalmente tranquilo—De un tiempo en el que no te hacías llamar "Kylo Ren".

Se le estaba acabando la paciencia, así que gruñó, para mostrarle a ese hombre que no tenía todo el día para sus tonterías.

—El mapa. El mapa para encontrar a Skywalker. Sabemos que lo tienes, y ahora se lo darás a la Primera Orden.

—La Primera Orden surgió del lado oscuro. Tú no. Tu sitio no está con ellos—Tekka habló con calma, sin miedo.

Su impaciencia se empezó a convertir en frustración al ver que esa conversación no salía de sus orígenes. Ese hombre intentaba reconducirlo a la luz, como muchos otros antes que él, pero después de todo lo que había hecho no podría volver, había perdido la esperanza de cambiar de idea desde que había decidido convertirse en el ser que era ahora, porque no estaba seguro de cuál era el lado de los monstruos exactamente, y los monstruos debían combatirse con monstruos.

—No conviertas esta simple transacción en una tragedia para estas personas, Tekka—Dijo de forma bastante amenazadora.

—Estoy en paz con estas personas y este lugar desde hace tiempo. Y con respecto a lo otro, negar tu herencia es la verdadera tragedia—Respondió.

Kylo Ren se tensó, ligeramente, dando un paso al frente, ese viejo estaba insistiendo demasiado en recordarle sus orígenes, en recordarle de dónde provenía y lo que no sabía era que él no lo había olvidado, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus raíces, pero se había deshecho de esos sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo, o eso creía.

—Basta ya de tonterías—Estiró el brazo—Dámelo, o te enseñaré el verdadero lado oscuro.

—Puedes intentarlo…—Respondió Tekka con una tranquilidad desafiante—pero no puedes negar quién es tu familia.

El hombre enmascarado sintió como la ira y una furia creciente empezaban a intensificarse en su interior. Encendió su sable de luz escarlata, cansado ya de la conversación tan poco fructífera con el anciano, y decidió que ese juego debía acabar de forma y manera que Tekka se diera cuenta de que no quedaba nada del chico que conoció en el pasado.

—Es verdad.

La luz reluciente e inestable del sable de luz de Ren atravesó el cuerpo de Lor San Tekka, acabando con su vida en un instante. Escuchó los gritos de la gente a su alrededor y sintió una presencia más que no había sentido antes, una presencia minúscula pero amenazante.

El hombre reaccionó inmediatamente al percibir el rayo que se acercaba a él y levantó su mano bruscamente, interceptando la descarga del arma que había disparado un piloto de la resistencia, por el uniforme que se podía observar en él. Usó la fuerza sobre el hombre que se veía sorprendido ante la presión que ejercía sobre él, presión que no le dejaba mover ni un solo músculo. Lo había paralizado por completo, igual que a su disparo.

Un par de soldados de asalto detuvieron al hombre y lo llevaron frente a Ren. Mientras lo acercaban a él observó cómo el hombre miraba sorprendido el rayo azul que le había disparado con el blaster y que aún seguía paralizado, flotando sobre la nada.

Los soldados de asalto pegaron un golpe en las piernas del piloto y lo hicieron arrodillarse ante él, así que bajó su cuerpo para observarlo con atención. Podía sentir su miedo y los nervios que estaba sintiendo, pero lo examinó sin prisas, observando con detalle sus facciones, sus ropas…

—¿Quién habla primero? ¿Tú hablas primero? ¿O yo hablo primero?—Dijo el piloto intentando alardear.

Si el piloto hubiera visto el rostro tras el casco, habría descubierto en él una sonrisa. Pensó en lo estúpido que era, intentando sonar chulo y fuerte, y decía intentando porque lo único que demostraba con sus alardeos era su nerviosismo.

—El viejo te lo ha dado a ti ¿verdad?

—Es complicado entenderte con esa…—Siguió el piloto—Cosa…

—Registradle—Ordenó.

Uno de los soldados que arrastró al hombre hacia él comenzó a registrarlo minuciosamente, mientras el otro lo sujetaba. La revisión no duró mucho, pero el soldado no encontró absolutamente nada en ninguna de las partes que había palpado en su cuerpo.

—Buen trabajo—Dijo el piloto guiñándole un ojo al soldado que le acababa de registrar—Una pena que no vayáis a encontrar nada.

—Nada, señor, ¿Lo eliminamos?—Preguntó el soldado.

Kylo Ren no mostró decepción, no mostró nada. Debía ser paciente, aunque había pensado en matar a ese maldito piloto por su chulería decidió dejarlo vivo, porque si no encontraban lo que estaban buscando en ese lugar solo había una posibilidad y era que ese hombre hubiera escondido el mapa en otro sitio.

—No. Subidlo a bordo—Hizo una breve pausa y completó—Intacto.

Sintió algo de decepción en los dos soldados de asalto, pero cumplieron sus órdenes justo como esperaba. Los vio marchar y una oficial se acercó a él, Phasma le parecía que se llamaba, no tendía a darle importancias a los nombres de los oficiales, pero esa mujer llamaba la atención, pues aunque él era un hombre alto, esa mujer aún era más alta que él y su armadura plateada brillaba incluso con la pobre iluminación de ese lugar.

—¿Sus órdenes señor?—murmuró la oficial.

Miró todo lo que le rodeaba, la villa estaba en llamas y sus hombres habían destruido plantaciones y suministros de agua, y en un planeta como Jakku, lo más magnánimo que se le ocurría en ese momento era acabar con el sufrimiento de esa gente de raíz. Además, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no le gustaban los atrasos.

—Mátelos a todos y registren la villa. Cada escondite, cada piedra… quiero que lo revisen todo, sabe lo que buscamos.

Ella asintió una vez y se dio la vuelta. Una fila de soldados se formó frente a los supervivientes de la villa, y Phasma dio la señal para comenzar con el fuego. Se escucharon los llantos y los gritos, pero la matanza no duró mucho, en menos de medio minuto los únicos ruidos que se escucharon fueron los de los soldados de asalto.

Kylo Ren se giró de camino a la nave de transporte, pero paró. Notaba algo extraño, un soldado de asalto con el casco manchado de sangre lo miraba a unos metros de distancia, estaba paralizado, aterrado, pero no le dio importancia, Hux era el que tenía que encargarse de posibles insubordinaciones, era como estaba estipulado, así que siguió su camino, dejando de aguantar con la fuerza el rayo del bláster que había lanzado el piloto, haciendo que se estrellara contra una estructura de rocas, y sorprendiendo al soldado que lo miraba, que por fin había reaccionado.

—Preparad al prisionero para un interrogatorio—Dijo nada más subir a la nave de transporte.

En cuanto llegaron al Finalizador y uno de sus subordinados le dijo que no se había encontrado ningún mapa en la villa de Jakku, no perdió más tiempo, quería encontrar pronto el mapa, así que fue rápidamente a la sala de interrogatorios, donde encontró al piloto de la resistencia encadenado a la silla, golpeado por los hombres de Hux, que como no, no habían podido sacarle el paradero del mapa.

Esa sala de interrogatorios no tenía barrotes, ni grilletes en la pared, la propia silla encadenaba al prisionero y lo único que dejaba que moviera era la cabeza y de forma mínima.

—No sabía que teníamos al mejor piloto de la resistencia a bordo—Dijo con tono irónico—Delatar tu posición con ese ataque fue algo completamente estúpido, Tekka ya estaba muerto, ¿Cómodo?

—No, la verdad—Respondió el piloto—Las instalaciones aún dejan mucho que desear ¿sabes? Tal vez sin la silla y con más…

—Estoy impresionado…—Dijo cortando al hombre—Nadie ha conseguido sonsacarte información, aunque tampoco es que me extrañe mucho, los métodos que utilizan los hombres de Hux son… primitivos.

—Sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Es difícil conseguir información de un muerto.

—¿Dónde está el mapa?—Preguntó.

El hombre lo miró fingiendo inocencia y se acercó a él lentamente. Igual que se había sorprendido con el rayo láser que había parado con la fuerza, estaba seguro que no estaba acostumbrado a lo que iba a pasar en ese momento. Se creía poderoso, pensaba que podría resistir cualquier cosa. Era un hombre estúpido.

—Mi tiempo es muy valioso, y hoy lo estoy perdiendo. Piensa que todo pasaría más rápido y sería menos doloroso si me dijeras lo que quiero saber.

—La resistencia no se va a dejar intimidar por ti—Respondió secamente.

—Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

Levantó la mano hacia su rostro y escudriñó en su cerebro como en un libro abierto, se resistió, sabía lo doloroso que era resistirse, él mismo se había resistido a Snoke en el pasado y al igual que en el pasado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Poe Dameron, piloto de la resistencia, gritara de dolor, enseñándole justo lo que quería saber.

—El piloto no lo tiene. El mapa con la localización de Skywalker está dentro de un droide. Una unidad BB.

Hux se le quedó mirando sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo, pues después de todo ya se esperaba que Kylo Ren consiguiera la información que necesitaban. Ren observó la cara de satisfacción del pelirrojo, sonreía de lado como si ya hubiera solucionado mentalmente el problema del droide, como hacía con todo. Podía incluso escuchar su cerebro funcionando como una máquina. Odiaba a ese tipo.

—Esto se está volviendo bastante fácil. El mapa está en el droide, y el droide, en el planeta—Dijo Hux.

—Está en un planeta que tiene miles de lugares donde un droide puede esconderse—Le señaló.

—Es verdad, pero Jakku es un planeta primitivo. El droide irá a una instalación de apoyo, lo tiene en su sistema, e instalaciones de ese tipo hay pocas en ese planeta.

Planeaba algo, de eso estaba seguro, así que lo dejó actuar y simplemente se fue de allí, estar cerca del general Hux siempre lo ponía de mal humor, no era más que una sanguijuela, un hombre loco al que cualquiera podría leer la mente aun sin usar la fuerza, quería poder, escalar en la primera orden hasta la cima, quería superar al mismo Snoke, pero eso, para una sanguijuela débil como Hux, pensó, era imposible.

Dejó a Hux encargado del asunto del droide, pero no pasó mucho tiempo sin volver a verlo, ya que, minutos después, el ruido de las naves disparando, las explosiones y los gritos de los soldados de asalto lo llevaron a presentarse en el puesto de mando donde el general daba órdenes de derribar el caza que escapaba del Finalizador.

—¿Es el piloto de la resistencia?—Preguntó, acercándose a Hux.

El general lo miró sorprendido de que estuviera allí y simplemente asintió antes de admitir lo que iba a admitir sobre uno de sus hombres, pues él pensaba que su sistema de soldados de asalto era perfecto, no podía admitir frente a Ren una falla en sus métodos.

—Sí, y le ayudaron. Uno de los nuestros. Estamos comprobando los registros para…

—FN-2187

—¿Qué?—Preguntó el general sorprendido porque lo supiera.

Kylo Ren, por su parte, no tenía dudas de quién había sido el traidor, después de todo lo había visto pararse en el planeta y mirarlo con terror. Lo estaba mirando, pensando que era un monstruo por haber matado a Tekka, por haber ordenado que hicieran desaparecer a los aldeanos, normalmente los soldados de asalto ni siquiera tenían consciencia y ese soldado parecía tenerla. Tenía miedo y quería huir de ese lugar, pero había decidido huir de la peor manera posible, traicionando a la primera orden, llevándose a su prisionero.

—Cañones ventrales listos—Informó el teniente sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

—Fuego—Ordenó Hux.

Observó el caza en las pantallas mientras Hux daba la orden de disparar. Ese caza iba a escapar, era como si lo sintiera, así que simplemente salió de allí y poco tiempo después, uno de los hombres de Hux le informó de que el caza había caído en el planeta Jakku y que no se habían encontrado los cadáveres de FN-2187 ni del piloto de la resistencia. Empezó a sentir una furia sobrehumana que a pesar de que su expresión se ocultaba tras la máscara, era palpable a simple vista.

Estaba seguro de que a raíz de los nuevos acontecimientos Hux haría algo estúpido, ese hombre era algo voluble cuando las cosas no salían conforme a sus planes, así que entró en la habitación, acercándose a Hux y a la capitán Phasma, quienes tenían una conversación con respecto a la actitud correcta y casi invisible de FN-2187.

—Buscar los fallos de los métodos de entrenamiento no ayudará a encontrar ese droide—Dijo Kylo al traspasar la puerta.

—El Líder Supremo lo dijo claramente: nuestra tarea es evitar que la Resistencia consiga el mapa que lleva a Skywalker, ya sea capturando al droide si tenemos la oportunidad, o destruyéndolo si es necesario.

Kylo Ren se giró, analizando las palabras del general, como si hubiera dicho justo la estupidez que pensaba que iba a decir.

—Usted mismo dijo que encontrar un droide en un planeta como Jakku sería algo fácil. ¿Qué tan capaces son sus soldados, general?

Hux apartó la vista del archivo holográfico del soldado mirando a Ren. Se notaba que el odio entre ellos era mutuo. Si bien era cierto que respetaba a Kylo Ren y sus habilidades, no le temía, más bien todo lo contrario, pues su rango de general lo había conseguido siendo cruel y no torciéndose ante nadie, salvo el mismo Snoke, claro estaba.

—No voy a permitir que ponga en duda mis métodos.

—¿Qué métodos son esos, general? ¿Los que permiten a un soldado liberar a un prisionero, escoltarlo hasta un hangar y ayudarlo a escapar? Es evidente que algunos de sus soldados son expertos en alta traición. Quizá el Líder Snoke debería considerar el uso de un ejército de clones.

Hux se contuvo con gran dificultad, tragando saliva y reflexionando la contestación antes de hablar.

—Mis hombres reciben un entrenamiento excepcional. Están programados desde su nacimiento para ser leales a sus compañeros, a sus oficiales y a la Orden. Una sola anormalidad no le da el derecho de cuestionar los métodos que se han perfeccionado a lo largo de…

—Mantener el mapa lejos de las manos de la Resistencia no debería ser un problema, entonces. ¿Cierto?—Lo interrumpió.

—Otra vez ese mapa… que, por lo que sabemos, tal vez ni siquiera exista.

La voz de Ren se oscureció de tal manera que Phasma dio un paso atrás, asustada ante el gruñido de su superior.

—No me interesan en absoluto sus insinuaciones, general. Le sugiero que ni siquiera se atreva a pensar esas cosas en mi presencia.

—Mi deber es luchar por la Primera Orden con cada ápice de información, cada fragmento de material y cada soldado útil a mi mando—Dijo Hux intentando mantenerse firme—Cuidado, Ren, que tus intereses personales no interfieran con las órdenes directas del Líder Snoke.

Si Kylo Ren se sintió ofendido por la audacia del general, no lo demostró. Como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—El puesto de Niima—Dijo Kylo intentando centrarse en el asunto a atender—Según el lugar donde cayó el caza TIE, ese es el asentamiento más cercano, por lo que el traidor y el piloto estarán allí.

—Coincido. De hecho, encontramos la armadura del traidor. Estaba abandonada junto a un rastro en medio del desierto. Aunque las huellas visibles se intercalan entre las dunas, forman un patrón consistente con dirección a Niima—Sonrió levemente—Un equipo de ataque ya está en camino.

—Bien, general, y por su seguridad recuerde, quiero ese mapa, así que consígalo.

Antes de que Hux pudiera objetar una vez más, Ren dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado. Si sintió las oleadas de odio que fluían del oficial hacia él, optó por no responder. Si hubiera permanecido medio segundo más en presencia del general, seguramente lo habría ahogado o lo habría hecho volar, y debía controlarse si quería que ese hombre siguiera sus órdenes.

Estuvo un rato observando el exterior, a través de la ventana externa del finalizador, ofrecía una vista ininterrumpida de la inmensidad del espacio. Soles y nebulosas, misterios y enigmas, todos presentados ante el espectador. Era una vista destinada a estremecer e inspirar: esa era la razón por la que pusieron una ventana, cuando unos monitores habrían sido suficiente y a decir verdad, le gustaba estar allí, lo relajaba, miraba a través de ella en medio del silencio y podía meditar, pero ya hacía horas que había dicho a Hux que quería el mapa y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Caminó hasta otra sala, menos armoniosa que la sala del ventanal, llena de máquinas y ordenadores que ni siquiera se había molestado en saber para qué eran. En medio de su silencio escuchó unos pasos.

El teniente Mitaka se acercó por detrás, manteniéndose callado. No sabía por qué se imaginaba que lo que fuera que iba a decir ese hombre no le iba a complacer lo más mínimo, así que ni siquiera se giró. Sentía que el hombre estaba nervioso, obviamente querría estar en otro sitio, cualquier planeta de la galaxia le serviría con tal de no estar en el lugar en el que iban a darle malas noticias.

—Señor, a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos, no pudimos capturar al droide en Jakku.

Kylo, finalmente, se giró para poder verlo. Mitaka habría preferido que no lo hiciera, pues siempre le pareció perturbador tener que ver la máscara metálica de su superior y verlo girado hacia él, acaparando toda la atención del encapuchado, era demasiado terrorífico.

—¿El droide fue destruido?

—No, señor—El teniente tragó saliva—Los informes de la superficie indican…

—¿No tenemos resultados del reconocimiento aéreo?—Preguntó Kylo interrumpiéndolo.

—Los dos cazas TIE que enviamos perdieron el contacto con el destructor. Suponemos que… que encontraron dificultades en el planeta—Dijo callando de repente.

No quería seguir hablando, sabía que si enfadaba a su superior probablemente acabaría ensartado en alguna pared, o atravesado por ese inestable y rojizo sable de luz, la ira de Ren era conocida por toda la primera orden. El asesino de Jedis no se conocía por ser el hombre más paciente y calmado de la galaxia.

—Los informes de los soldados que se encuentran en tierra indican que el droide escapó en un carguero corelliano robado, modelo YT. Una nave vieja, pero en manos de un piloto competente, muy capaz.

—¿El droide robó un carguero?—Preguntó Kylo ironicamente.

No sabía si carcajearse en la cara de ese inútil teniente o seguir escuchando esa sarta de tonterías de que un droide había sido capaz de escapar de dos cazas robando un carguero.

—No exactamente, señor—Mitaka empezó a sudar—No tenemos confirmación, pero pensamos que el soldado FN-2187 pudo haber ayudado al droide a escapar.

Ren tomó el sable de luz de su cinturón, lo activó y levantó la hoja rojiza. Mitaka cerró los ojos, esperando una muerte rápida. Un momento después, al sentir su cabeza todavía unida a su cuerpo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos una vez más. Ren estaba destrozando las consolas, las paredes, la cubierta, cortando todo lo que encontraba a su paso ante él. Resultaba terrible contemplar su furia. Mitaka se esforzó por permanecer quieto, sin atisbos de seguir con vida, le daba miedo incluso respirar fuerte.

Ren desactivó la espada de luz y miró al teniente. Mucho más calmado después de haber destrozado todas las consolas de la estancia.

—¿Algo más?—Preguntó recobrando el aliento.

—Los dos iban acompañados de una persona más, presuntamente de la localidad. Una chica.

Los ojos de Kylo Ren se ensancharon de repente y no pudo evitar recordar el momento exacto en el que había visto la sombra de una mujer antes de llegar a Jakku, cuando estaba con sus caballeros, ese momento en el que le había parecido ver a la chica de sus visiones, chica que en teoría residía en un desierto árido, en un planeta lleno de chatarra, exactamente como Jakku.

El hombre levantó la mano enguantada atrayendo al teniente hacia él, agarrándolo del cuello y sorprendiendo al pobre hombre, quien pensaba que lo de la chica era lo menos peligroso para él de la información que tenía para Ren.

Mitaka estaba muy cerca del rostro metálico, más cerca de lo que había estado jamás. Mientras el oficial luchaba por respirar en medio de ese agarre implacable, la voz de Kylo Ren adquirió un timbre más grave y amenazador que cualquiera que el teniente hubiera oído antes, casi como si la información que acababa de darle fuera la parte más importante de todo lo que le había dicho, como si eso fuera aún más importante que el droide en sí mismo.

—¿Qué chica?

.

.

 _¡Hola! ¡Siento mucho el retraso!_

 _Sé que no han sido dos semanas, ha sido un mes, pero no he podido evitarlo, demasiados proyectos abiertos y demasiados trabajos en la universidad me han hecho tener que dejar lo de escribir en un segundo plano._

 _No sé cuando podré actualizar el siguiente capítulo, seguramente no tarde tanto como con este, pero no creo que pueda seguir haciendo capítulos semanales, sorry._

 _¡Muchas gracias por todos esos magníficos comentarios! ¡De verdad! ¡muchisimas gracias!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya sido un poco recordatorio._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	8. La chica

_**Capítulo 8: La chica**_

Cuando Mitaka salió de la destruida habitación aun temblando por su encontronazo tan cercano y terrorífico con Kylo Ren, éste se quedó solo, intentando tranquilizarse. Desde que el teniente había hablado sobre una chica que había ayudado a escapar al droide y al traidor, el asunto del mapa había empezado a disiparse de su mente para ser remplazado por la misteriosa chica.

Sabía que su prioridad debía ser el droide y el mapa, pero la posibilidad de que esa muchacha y la chica de sus visiones fueran la misma persona lo había absorbido por completo. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba descubrirlo, aunque una parte de él le gritara que se dejara de estupideces, quería entender el motivo por el que la veía, el motivo por el que la fuerza lo empujaba hacia ella, si es que esa chica era la misma chica.

Debía informar a Snoke en la base Starkiller, así que tenía que tranquilizarse, pensar en el mapa, solamente en el mapa y en su venganza contra Skywalker, o Snoke sabría de la chica y la destruiría antes de descubrir por qué estaba conectado a ella, por qué sentía que ese calor que desprendía en sus visiones era lo que necesitaba desde siempre. Su maestro no debía saber de sus pensamientos y mucho menos de la importancia que tenía descubrir qué significaba ella para él, porque ni siquiera él lo sabía y quería descubrirlo.

Horas después Kylo y Hux se encontraron justo delante de aquel que decía ser líder supremo de la primera orden, Snoke. Se encontraban ya en la base, una base que antaño había sido un planeta pero que en ese momento había cambiado su aspecto hasta no conservar casi nada de sus orígenes. Su temperatura iba de fría hasta un clima ártico de unas regiones a otras, y sus montañas, glaciares y valles, habían sido modificados hasta perder el aspecto que les había dado la propia naturaleza, ahora no era más que una base metalizada que había ido perdiendo la vida propia de un planeta hacía mucho tiempo.

Hux y Ren observaban el imponente holograma azulado que tenían en frente, en esa oscura habitación. El holograma mostraba la enfermiza y deshumanizada imagen del líder supremo, con su aspecto monstruoso, sus ojos azules y asimétricos y su piel ceniza. Snoke se alzaba imponente en un enorme holograma en medio de la estancia, y mientras hablaba se podía sentir su ira y su disconformidad con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento lo había complacido lo más mínimo.

—El droide estará pronto en manos de la Resistencia —Afirmó Snoke con voz grave—Lo que los llevará con el último Jedi. Skywalker volverá y los nuevos Jedi resurgirán de sus cenizas.

Kylo Ren permaneció firme, imperturbable, sin hablar ni dar señales de lo que estaba pensando, debía centrarse en la conversación, mantener el asunto que le preocupaba lejos de su mente, pues no hacía mucho había sentido algo, era algo extraño en la fuerza, como si algo de repente hubiera surgido de la nada y estaba seguro de que esa extraña y perturbadora presencia en la fuerza tenía algo que ver con la chica.

Hux inclinó su cabeza como una disculpa silenciosa y dio un paso hacia adelante, asumiendo toda la responsabilidad, mostrándose fuerte antes de que Kylo Ren o algún otro pudiera informar a Snoke de que el traidor había ayudado al droide a escapar.

—Líder Supremo, asumo toda la responsabilidad por el…

—Sus disculpas no son una estrategia, general. Una disculpa no cambiará nada—Lo interrumpió Snoke.

—Señor, el arma está lista. Creo que es tiempo de usarla para destruir aquellos gobiernos afines a la resistencia. Todos aquellos gobiernos que respaldan la república—Paró un momento para respirar, cogiendo aire que le diera fuerzas para hacer la proposición a Snoke.

Kylo Ren lo miró un momento, viendo la parsimonia y tranquilidad con la que el pelirrojo hablaba de destruir planetas enteros con su arma, miles de vidas que se apagarían si Snoke estaba de acuerdo con su idea. A veces se preguntaba si el más loco en ese lugar era el mismo Snoke o su general.

—Si destruimos a todos aquellos que respaldan esta rebelión inútil, no tendrán recursos, ni fondos, serán vulnerables y podremos acabar con ellos antes de que encuentren a Skywalker.

—Sí. Audaz, mi general. Estoy de acuerdo, el tiempo para tales medidas ha llegado. Adelante. Supervise los preparativos necesarios.

—A la orden, Líder Supremo —Respondió Hux

Ren lo observó mirarlo, antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la estancia con largas y rápidas zancadas. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado, eso lo notaba, y la mirada que le habría mandado era un claro mensaje de superioridad, le hacía saber que él no era un inútil peón al que podría mangonear. Hux era peligroso y su locura… su locura lo hacía inestable y voluble, no se fiaba de él.

—Ha habido un despertar…—Habló Snoke—¿Lo has sentido?

El muchacho se sorprendió y dejó de mirar como el pelirrojo se marchaba para centrar toda su atención sobre Snoke, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo que él, pero al parecer él también lo había sentido, con fuerza.

—Sí—Respondió con dificultad.

—Hay algo más mi prometedor aprendiz… El droide está a bordo del Halcón Milenario. En las manos de tu padre, Han Solo.

Algo en su interior se contrajo de repente, volvía a sentir esa sensación de vacío de su juventud, ese vacío que le oprimía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en sus padres, y sabía que debía controlarse, ya no era un niño abandonado en las manos de su tío, era un hombre adulto que no tenía pasado, ni lazos.

—Ese nombre no significa nada para mí—Respondió.

—Incluso tú, el maestro de los caballeros de Ren, nunca has enfrentado semejante prueba.

—Son sus enseñanzas las que me fortalecen, Líder Supremo. Por la gracia de su entrenamiento no seré seducido.

El holograma de Snoke se dobló un poco para delante, haciendo que el encapuchado que lo miraba no pudiera apartar sus ojos de él, de su cadavérico rostro.

—Kylo Ren, vi al Imperio Galáctico surgir y caer y sé que los historiadores están equivocados. Lo que hizo que el Imperio cayera no fue una mala estrategia ni la arrogancia de ninguno de sus líderes. Tú sabes lo que fue, dímelo.

—Los sentimientos.

—Así es. Si Lord Vader no hubiera sucumbido a las emociones, si hubiera matado a su hijo, el Imperio habría prevalecido. Y tú te sientes atraído por la luz, quieras o no.

—Se equivoca maestro, soy inmune a la luz, nada en ella me atrae—Aseguró con toda confianza.

—Tu confianza es admirable, pero no dejes que te ciegue, igual aun no lo sabes, pero desde el inicio tu destino está atado a la luz, y ella te nubla el juicio.

Ren pensó detenidamente su respuesta, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que siguió en silencio, esperando una orden para que dejara esa sala de conferencias. No sabía a qué se refería con eso último

—¿Estás seguro de que la luz no te ha seducido nunca? Ese calor puede afectar incluso al más oscuro de los guerreros.

—Mi lealtad siempre estará contigo, maestro—Respondió secamente.

—Veremos. Veremos.

Aquella fue una indicación de que podía retirarse, ya que el holograma desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kylo Ren se dio la vuelta, inmerso en sus pensamientos, y siguió los pasos del general Hux hacia el exterior de la cámara. Las palabras de Snoke le dieron mala espina, como si supiera mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sus insinuaciones sobre el calor de la luz, sobre que su destino estaba unido a ella aunque no lo supiera… se preguntó si Snoke en ese momento se había referido a la luz o si él sabía algo de la chica.

El droide estaba en manos de Han Solo, el mismo Han Solo con el que había jugado cuando era un mocoso en los mandos del Halcón milenario, el mismo con el que disfrutaba yendo de una punta a otra de la galaxia cuando pensaba que era un niño normal, un niño como cualquier otro, aquel que le había dejado tirado como un trasto viejo cuando las cosas se habían complicado al descubrir que era afín a la fuerza.

Se dirigió al único lugar de toda la galaxia en el que no debía sonar amenazador, el único sitio en el que podía relajarse siendo él mismo. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban justo cuando pensaba que había aprendido a controlar las emociones con los años, pero no era así, por lo que entró en el oscuro habitáculo en el que la máscara destruida de su abuelo lo miraba rodeada de un silencio sepulcral.

Se sentó en la silla, respirando con dificultad y se quitó la capa con la capucha, dejándose puesta la máscara y mirando al suelo, como si se sintiera avergonzado, totalmente atormentado por sus propios pensamientos y enfermizos sentimientos.

—Perdóname—Le costaba incluso hablar, por lo que su tono era bajo—Lo he sentido otra vez. La llamada de la luz. El Líder Supremo lo siente también. Muéstrame de nuevo el poder de la oscuridad, y no dejaré que nada se interponga en nuestro camino.

La máscara, como era normal, no contestó y él no se atrevió a tocarla, no lo había hecho desde que se le había mostrado cómo había sufrido su abuelo a manos de su maestro.

—Muéstrame cómo y terminaré lo que empezaste, abuelo.

Se levantó, temblando ligeramente, y se dirigió a otra parte de su habitación privada. No hubo respuesta de aquel con quien hablaba. No se mostró de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo. Sólo hubo silencio por parte del objeto deforme al que le había hablado, así que salió, para encontrarse de bruces con la realidad. Hux había dado la orden de disparar su arma, que pronto acabaría de golpe con las vidas de millones de personas, con todos aquellos planetas que no eran afines a la primera orden.

Sintió una alteración en la fuerza cuando las vidas de esas personas se fueron apagando. Era aterrador como la fuerza parecía tambalearse al son del láser de Hux. Definitivamente si había alguien igual de loco que Snoke, ese era el general.

—Se ha encontrado la nave en la que escapó el droide. Está en Takodana.

Un soldado de asalto había aparecido tras él mientras observaba la matanza del arma de Hux, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Dile al general que cambiamos el rumbo a Takodana, no me fío más de sus artimañas, yo mismo iré a buscar al droide. Preparad una nave de transporte—Ordenó autoritario.

—Sí, señor.

Observó como el soldado desaparecía entre el metálico y oscuro pasillo, y volvió a respirar profundamente, debía prepararse mentalmente para encontrarse con su progenitor y con la chica que le acompañaba.

En cuanto la nave aterrizó y puso un pie en el planeta sintió algo bastante inusual. Estaba rodeado por el caos de la batalla, sus hombres luchaban con algunos rezagados y los cazas TIE disparaban a diestro y siniestro, convirtiendo el edificio ante él en un montón de cenizas y escombros, pero algo lo llamaba, era una sensación extraña, como un impulso que lo atraía hacia el bosque, como si la fuerza lo llamara y lo arrastrara hacia la frondosa vegetación.

—¡Señor!—Gritó un soldado de asalto—Seguimos buscando a Solo, pero el droide fue visto yendo hacia el Oeste con una chica.

— _La chica…—_ Pensó clavando la vista hacia la dirección que se le había indicado.

Justo lo que pensaba, el oeste, el bosque, la vegetación… la fuerza lo atraía hacia ella. Se encaminó hacia el bosque sintiendo a donde tenía que ir, como si esa pequeña chica tuviera un dispositivo de rastreo, la sentía, de una forma clara, no era la misma sensación que en sus visiones, no sentía ese atrayente calor, pero aun así, lo que lo atraía hacia ella era fuerte, tan fuerte que no tardó mucho en localizarla, en medio del bosque, aterrada.

La veía sobresaltarse con cualquier mínimo movimiento o sonido, sosteniendo con firmeza un bláster, preparada para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se encontrara en su camino. Era una muchacha delgada que no llegaría a la veintena, de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. Portaba tres complicados moños en su cabeza, exactamente igual que la niña de sus visiones y unos ropajes claros, perfectos para un clima desértico y árido como el de Jakku.

Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se comportaba al verlo, por si ella lograba reconocerlo, tanta curiosidad tenía que en parte había olvidado lo que había ido a buscar, centrándose en la asustada mujer, en el atrayente empuje de la fuerza.

Por fin salió de su escondite, para ver cómo actuaba la muchacha, y la sorpresa que se llevó fue enorme al ver que, aun asustada como estaba, lo había obligado a usar su espada láser para parar todos los disparos del bláster que llevaba en la mano. Era una mujer fiera, pero también estúpida por intentar enfrentarse a él.

La chica corrió, intentando huir de él. La persiguió desviando todos los disparos que la chica lanzaba hacia él. Parecía que estuvieran jugando a un juego de atrapar a la presa, pero se cansó de jugar, no quería jugar con ella, quería respuestas, respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formulaban una y otra vez en su mente.

Levantó una mano, cansado del juego, y con la palma apuntando hacia ella la paralizó. Sintió que ella se sorprendía y se aterraba al mismo tiempo, congelada totalmente en esa posición. Sabía que estaba intentando moverse, pero no podía, en esa posición pudo observarla con más detenimiento, de arriba abajo, sin ninguna clase de pudor, de la cabeza a los pies, parándose en cualquier detalle que le dijera que esa chica era la misma chica de sus visiones, pero nada podía confirmárselo, sentía la atracción de la fuerza que lo empujaba irremediablemente hacia ella, pero no sentía la paz, el calor y todos los sentimientos que había percibido con la chica de sus visiones, lo que lo desconcertaba.

—Supongo que tú eres la chica de la que tanto he oído hablar…

Se acercó un poco más, a un metro de distancia aproximadamente, y estudió sus expresiones con cautela, era mucho más baja que él, aunque para ser una mujer era alta. Las sensaciones que lo atravesaban eran extrañas y cuanto más se acercaba más sentía esa atracción misteriosa.

—Estás asustada…—Dijo sorprendido—Sin embargo, el que debería haberse asustado tendría que ser yo. Tú me disparaste primero.

—Sé lo suficiente de la primera orden para hacer lo que he hecho.

Se sorprendió de su fiereza y valentía, aunque obviamente el que le había vencido había sido él aún tenía valor para retarle. Le gustaba eso.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó absorto.

—No… no te entiendo—Respondió ella.

Le dio una vuelta completa y el disparo de un caza lo devolvió al mundo real, recordando por un momento qué había ido a hacer allí. Levantó su sable de luz y lo puso justo en su cuello, amenazante.

—¿Dónde está el droide?—Preguntó.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Ren apagó el sable de luz y lo colgó de su cinturón sin dejar de contemplar a su inmóvil presa, no podía dejar de mirarla, intentando descubrir qué había de especial en ella como para que ejerciera esa atracción sobre él.

Se acercó lentamente y tocó su cara, ejerciendo una presión con la fuerza en su mente, necesitaba el mapa y el mapa estaba en el droide. La notaba forcejear con él, estaba provocándole dolor, si no se estuviera resistiendo las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, pero todo el mundo se empeñaba en resistirse.

—Una chatarrera de Jakku…—Dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

 _—¿Cómo sabe eso?_ —Escuchó su voz en su mente.

Esa chica era una simple chatarrera solitaria de Jakku, casaba con la chica de sus visiones, pero, ¿por qué la fuerza lo atraía de esa manera tan enfermiza hacia ella? no veía que fuera nadie especial, no tenía nada de especial, era una niña huérfana, una don nadie de un planeta que podría ser considerado ninguna parte.

—Has conocido al traidor.

Ese simple pensamiento relacionándola con FN-2187 lo enfadaba, el traidor había estado con la chica y ella…

—Incluso has comenzado a estimarlo. A un traidor sin honor. La amistad es una debilidad.

De pronto, puso su cara tan cerca de la de ella que la máscara casi tocaba su tersa piel. Había encontrado algo interesante en su mente, algo que superaba todo lo que había esperado encontrar escudriñando en su memoria.

—El mapa. Lo has visto.

La mente de ella gritó alertada mientras inútilmente intentaba alejarlo, sacarlo de golpe de sus pensamientos, pero él no se alejaba, quería saber, entender…

Un puñado de soldados de asalto apareció entre los árboles y, respirando con dificultad, se acercaron a él, interrumpiéndole en medio de su improvisado interrogatorio.

—Señor… ¡naves de la Resistencia!—Gritó el líder.

Kylo Ren reflexionó durante unos segundos, apartándose cuanto apenas de la inmóvil muchacha, aunque técnicamente no estaba a cargo de las decisiones del campo de batalla, ningún oficial se atrevería a rechazar alguna decisión suya, por eso debía actuar rápido.

—Retire a nuestras tropas. Tenemos lo que necesitamos.

El líder del escuadrón se cuadró, observando con fascinación como Kylo Ren se acercaba a la joven y con un gesto de su mano la hacía perder el conocimiento. La joven se había derrumbado por completo como si fuera un peso muerto, pero antes de que llegara al suelo, como había esperado que pasara, observó como el hombre enmascarado la cogía, acomodándola en sus brazos. El soldado bajo el casco se tensó observando cómo su superior había agarrado a la chica, sujetándola en una posición antinatural para una prisionera, aunque no dijo nada, simplemente se encaminó a cumplir lo que se le había ordenado, no por nada estimaba que su cabeza siguiera sobre sus hombros y cuestionar el comportamiento del asesino de Jedis no era algo que quisiera probar.

Kylo caminó hacia el transporte con la chica entre sus brazos, si ella había visto el mapa tenía todo lo que necesitaba, sacaría el mapa de la mente de la chica, por lo que sabría el paradero de Skywalker, y podría seguir descubriendo algo sobre su conexión con ella, era perfecto.

Cuando la puerta del transporte se abrió, para él no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de los soldados de asalto, pero le dio igual, dirigió la mirada hacia ellos y en cuestión de segundos las miradas de desconcierto cesaron, sentía su terror y eso estaba bien. En todo el camino a la base ni siquiera se separó de la muchacha, la acomodó inconsciente en uno de los asientos de la nave de transporte y en cuanto llegaron la volvió a cargar en sus brazos, no iba a perderla de vista ahora que creía haberla encontrado.

—Señor, nosotros nos encargamos de la prisionera, no se preocupe—Escuchó decir a uno de los oficiales.

En cuanto bajó de la nave se acercó a él, lo recordaba de la vez que habían interrogado a Poe Dameron, el piloto capturado de la resistencia, había usado métodos de interrogación físicos, primitivos, le había dejado la cara hecha un cromo al piloto, pero esa situación era diferente, debía dejar claro que lo era.

—No—Respondió autoritario—Es mi prisionera. Déjeselo claro a sus hombres, teniente. Solo yo voy a interrogarla. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El hombre tiró dos pasos hacia atrás y se cuadró, aterrorizado, lo había entendido. Solo él tenía derecho a interrogarla, solo él le sacaría la información que necesitaba, y no iba a dejar que ninguno de esos salvajes primitivos la tocara, no les iba a dejar golpearla como a Dameron, porque ella no era una prisionera normal, era su prisionera y la necesitaba de una pieza.

.

.

 _Siguiente capítulo subido, me ha costado menos de lo que creía._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! no me ha dado mucho tiempo a responder a ninguno de vuestros valiosos comentarios, espero que podáis entenderlo y que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis que leer vuestras opiniones me da la vida y que siempre respondo, pero me ha sido imposible._

 _En el momento que me vaya de la personalidad de los personajes agradecería que me lo dijerais, para volver, aunque creo que aun no me he ido, no sé lo que pensareis, ya me lo direis jajaja_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	9. Invitada

**Capítulo 9: Invitada**

Ren observó a la muchacha cuando acabó de agarrarla a la silla de interrogatorios. Ella seguía inconsciente, respirando pausadamente, sus rasgos le llamaban la atención y varias veces estuvo tentado a tocar su rostro con sus dedos enguantados, pero no lo hizo, se alejó de ella en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, colocándose frente a la chica, de cuclillas en el suelo, pues desde esa posición podía observarla mejor, analizarla. Hasta que notó como ella hacía un brusco movimiento y se despertaba.

La sala en la que estaban era oscura como la noche, por lo que suponía que ella, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, aun no lo había visto. Observó como ella dirigía la mirada hacia las cinchas de la silla, que la mantenían cautiva, y después hacia la sala, hasta que fijó su vista en él. Sintió la ira proveniente de ella cuando cruzó su mirada con la suya.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Preguntó.

El tono de su pregunta, valiente, decidido y agresivo lo hizo sonreír un poco tras el casco, aunque en seguida volvió a adquirir su expresión habitual.

—Eres mi invitada—Respondió con un tono menos amenazador que el que había usado en el bosque.

Sentía que debía ser menos autoritario o la asustaría de nuevo, como había pasado en Takodana y él solo quería respuestas, respuestas que podría conseguir con un tono más amable y dulce que el que había usado, aunque no estuviera nada acostumbrado a él. Hizo un pequeño ademan con su mano y seguido de un sonido parecido a un clic, algunas de las restricciones dejaron de apretar los miembros de la chica. No la había liberado completamente de la silla de interrogaciones, pero sí que había soltado algunas restricciones para que estuviera más cómoda, aún no había hecho nada y ya sentía que ella estaba aterrada por su culpa.

—¿Dónde están los otros?—Volvió a preguntar ella.

—¿Te refieres a los asesinos, traidores y ladrones a los que llamas "amigos"?—Le cuestionó resoplando—Te sentirás aliviada de saber que no tengo ni idea.

Ren observó como la muchacha lo observaba con odio, veía en sus ojos sin necesidad de introducirse en su mente toda su furia contenida, pero no lo entendía, había sido algo amable con ella, le había liberado de algunas de esas inútiles restricciones que sabía que le hacían daño, no había dejado a los hombres de Hux ponerle una mano encima, y aun así ella, que no sabía nada de él o sus circunstancias, lo odiaba con fuerza.

 _—Debo tener cuidado con él, es peligroso._

Los pensamientos de ella se habían introducido en su mente como un vendaval. Al parecer su amabilidad no había sido percibida por ella, y la chica no tenía otro pensamiento en mente que…

—Aun quieres matarme—Dijo sorprendido.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres perseguida por una criatura con una máscara.

Pensó detenidamente en sus palabras por un segundo, tal vez ella estaba intranquila por el aspecto deshumanizado que le otorgaba la máscara. Sentía su miedo y su incomodidad, así que después de sopesarlo decidió que, aunque hacía años que nadie salvo Snoke lo veía sin su máscara, tampoco era una gran pérdida si ella podía relajarse aunque fuera durante un segundo, así que apretó el botón para que la máscara se abriera y se la quitó, sintiéndose extrañamente desnudo ante ella y más aún cuando vio su rostro sorprendido al mirarlo.

Supuso que su aspecto no era lo que se esperaba de una criatura con una máscara, como ella lo había llamado, pues no hacía más que observarlo de arriba abajo, desde las puntas de su ondulado y rebelde cabello negro hasta su piel blanca y sus intensos ojos oscuros.

Dejó la máscara en una especie de mesa cerca de ellos para romper el escrutinio de su contacto visual y se acercó a ella de nuevo, dispuesto a sacarle la información que necesitaba.

—Háblame del droide—Dijo cambiando su hasta ahora tono amable por uno mucho más serio.

—Es una unidad BB con lector de selenium y vindicador hyperscan térmico…

—Lleva una sección de un mapa de navegación—Le cortó—Tenemos el resto, que recuperamos de los archivos del Imperio, pero necesitamos la última parte. De alguna manera, tú convenciste al droide para que te lo mostrara—Paró de hablar, mirándola con atención—A ti. A una simple chatarrera.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada y dolida, lo sentía en su interior, su vergüenza por su procedencia, por no ser nadie, por no ser especial, aunque no estaba seguro de que las cosas fueran exactamente así, pues la atracción que sentía simplemente por estar así, a dos palmos de ella, ese empuje de la fuerza la hacía alguien, sino especial, inusual.

—Sé que has visto el mapa—Repitió—Y es lo que necesito. Por ahora.

Por el momento la prioridad era el mapa, pero no la dejaría ir hasta que descubriera quién demonios era en realidad y por qué la fuerza los conectaba de esa extraña manera.

—Sabes que puedo conseguir lo que quiera—Dijo al ver que no había respuesta.

Los músculos de Rey se tensaron, pero no dijo nada, así que se acercó a ella aún más, colocando su mano cerca de su cabeza, sin tocarla, haría eso con toda la delicadeza posible para evitarle el dolor, pero tomaría aquello que necesitaba, pues ella no atendía a razones.

Rey sabía que tratar de resistirse sería algo totalmente inútil, doloroso y desagradable, como en el bosque, así que permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, con los brazos a los costados, mientras la mano de él se elevaba hacia su cara.

En cuanto se introdujo en su mente ambos sintieron algo, algo extraño, inesperado, como una sacudida extraña, pero él lo descartó, pensado que solo él había sentido el empuje de sus mentes, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo al introducirse en su memoria.

—Has estado tan sola—Murmuró, mientras buscaba el mapa—Has tenido miedo de irte—Una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro—Por la noche, desesperada por dormir, imaginas un océano. Puedo verlo… Puedo ver la isla…

Rey intentaba resistirse, con todo lo que tenía, todo su esfuerzo, pero era inútil, él seguía empujando en su mente, paralizando su cuerpo, observando sin ningún tapujo sus facciones, embrujado totalmente por la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Esa muchacha le parecía hermosa como un ángel, y sentía una atracción por ella como jamás había sentido por nadie, nunca había sentido nada hacia el sexo opuesto, salvo molestia alguna vez que alguna mujer se había interesado en él, pero eso era diferente, esa sensación era totalmente diferente. Hasta que a su mente llegó lo que veía ella en la orilla de esa isla imaginaria, lo que le descentró del escrutinio sobre su rostro.

—Y al otro lado... a Han Solo —Continuó—Sientes que él es como el padre que nunca tuviste. Por experiencia puedo decirte que te habría decepcionado…

—¡Sal de mi cabeza!—Le gritó.

El grito no sirvió para nada, pues aunque él se alejó un poco de ella volvió a introducirse en su mente, esta vez sin tocarla, concentrándose única y exclusivamente en el mapa.

—Has visto el mapa. Está ahí. Y yo voy a cogerlo.

Aunque intentó ver el mapa en cuestión no pudo concentrarse totalmente en él. Ese algo que sentía dentro de ella, esa fuerza proveniente de lo más profundo se su ser lo alejaba de su objetivo, sí, lo sentía, ella era la que había despertado en la fuerza y también sentía esa atracción extraña por él, como si algo que siempre hubiera estado ahí hubiera despertado de repente al conectar sus mentes, y a ella le causaba pavor, tenía miedo de lo que estaba comenzando a percibir.

—No tengas miedo. Yo también lo siento.

—No te voy a dar nada.

La fiereza de ella volvía a mostrarse a él y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. En lugar de preocupación sentía un extraño orgullo.

—Ya veremos…

Estrechó su foco de atención y clavó su fiera mirada en los ojos de ella. Ella se la sostuvo sin mirar hacia otro lado, aguantando sin apartarla mientras luchaba contra él, ni siquiera parpadeaban. En su escrutinio él encontró algo interesante, no era el mapa, era algo más interesante todavía, algo que lo atraía aún más que el mapa, fragmentos del pasado, fragmentos con los que poder descubrir si esa chica y la chica de sus visiones eran la misma.

Dirigió toda su atención a eso, tratando de analizarlo, tratando de encontrar esa pequeña casucha de metal en medio del desierto, el muñeco, algo que le diera pistas para saber si lo que había creído era cierto, pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

No pudo evitar parpadear cuando sintió algo empujar su sonda con fuerza, su mente estaba siendo violada por el empuje de la de ella, lo notaba y no la podía sacar, había podido incluso sacar a Snoke de su mente en el pasado, pero no estaba pudiendo sacar a una maldita chatarrera que no era nadie, la sentía en su interior, viajando sin rumbo hasta que se centró en algo, en su secreto, en aquello que le preocupaba.

—Tú… tú tienes miedo—Dijo claramente—¡Tienes miedo de no llegar a ser tan fuerte como… Darth Vader!

Ren apartó bruscamente la mano que mantenía alzada hacia ella, como si de repente el solo hecho de acercarse a esa mujer le quemara la piel. Confundido y conmocionado, respirando con dificultad, se echó hacia atrás, tambaleándose.

Observó como la chica no le apartaba la mirada, algo había cambiado, ya no había más miedo en ella, ni respeto, sentía su fuerza, su poder, su afinidad por la fuerza, y había violado su mente como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si fuera un simple aprendiz de Jedi que no sabía lo que hacía. Una mujer sin entrenamiento se había introducido en su mente desvelando su mayor temor.

Kylo Ren se dirigió a la salida después de colocarse la máscara y, en el último momento, se giró a mirarla, cerrando los grilletes que le había quitado al comienzo de su conversación. Confundido y alterado, llegó al pasillo, y descubrió que estaba jadeando, nervioso. Eso en sí mismo era inquietante, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había plantado cara de esa manera, pero tuvo poco tiempo para seguir desconcertado, un soldado de asalto apareció y se dirigió a donde estaba, lo que lo obligó a volver en sí mismo, lo que le hizo volver a ponerse esa máscara imperturbable en su rostro.

—¡Señor! El Líder Supremo ha solicitado su presencia.

El encapuchado asintió, sin hablar, aún estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerlo, y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro, acompañado por el soldado, no sin antes pegar una última mirada a la sala de interrogatorios donde seguía esa extraña mujer, la única que le había hecho bajar la guardia hasta el momento.

—¿Esa chatarrera, se te resistió?

Kylo se encontraba de nuevo frente al holograma del líder supremo, en la enorme y oscura cámara de la base. Desde que había entrado ahí había perdido su máscara y su aspecto imponente para volverse frente al imponente holograma una figura encorvada e insegura.

—Sí, esa chica se resistió. Una chatarrera de Jakku. Ella es poderosa en la fuerza, no está entrenada, pero es más hábil incluso de lo que ella misma sabe.

El joven no llevaba puesta su máscara, se la había quitado al entrar, y Snoke notaba los cambios en él. Hablaba con inseguridad, no con el aplomo habitual, y su tono de voz mostraba algo que no había percibido antes en su aprendiz. Estaba impresionado con la chica, algo orgulloso por su fuerza, lo que era extraño porque debía estar avergonzado por haber dejado que una simple chatarrera sin formación se le resistiera, a no ser que detrás de eso hubiera algo más y sabía muy bien lo que era.

—Sientes compasión por ella—Dijo Snoke con voz grave.

—¿Compasión?—Preguntó el moreno—¿Por un enemigo de la Orden? Nunca.

Sabía lo que significaba la compasión, los Jedi la tenían, era lo único que no estaba prohibido, y para un Jedi, la compasión, le había dicho su madre, era algo que se podía equiparar al amor incondicional y él no sentía compasión por esa muchacha, no sentía nada más que curiosidad por ella.

—Percibo el problema—Afirmó Snoke—No es su fuerza lo que te está haciendo fallar, es tu propia debilidad, al igual que le pasó a Vader.

La comparación le dolió más de lo que se habría imaginado. No hacía mucho habían tenido una conversación en la que Snoke le había dicho que los sentimientos de Vader habían hecho caer al imperio, por no ser lo bastante fuerte como para matar a su hijo, ahora se lo echaba en cara a él, comparando la debilidad de su abuelo con la suya, empujándolo a mostrarle que él no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos, ni por esa muchacha, ni por nadie.

—¿Dónde está el droide?—Preguntó de repente Snoke.

—Ren consideró que el droide ya no tenía importancia.

Escuchó la voz de Hux y palideció ante sus palabras, era cierto que lo había dicho, y la chica se le había resistido, lo que hacía esas palabras aún más humillantes, y más cuando el general entraba con paso firme en la estancia, a sabiendas de que había fallado.

—Creyó que nos bastaría con la chica, que podría obtener de ella todo lo necesario. Como resultado, es probable que el droide ya esté en manos del enemigo, aunque no podemos asegurarlo.

—La Resistencia debe ser destruida antes de que encuentren a Skywalker—Sentenció Snoke.

—Seguimos su nave de reconocimiento hasta el Sistema Illenium.

—Bien. Prepare el arma y destruya el sistema, no podemos perder más tiempo.

El general se cuadró ante él, presentándole sus respetos, y se dirigió a la salida del lugar con el pecho hinchado, sabiendo que con todo el tema del droide había conseguido más puntos frente a su líder supremo, más puntos que el propio Ren, quién había fallado estrepitosamente contra una mujer que ni siquiera había dejado todavía la adolescencia.

Kylo Ren apretó la mandíbula, no estaba leyendo la mente de Hux, pero la última mirada que le había brindado le señalaba que se burlaba de él, estaba disfrutando de su humillación, pero le cerraría la boca, conseguiría lo que necesitaban de la chica.

—Líder Supremo, yo puedo obtener el mapa de la chica. No necesitamos nada más. Sólo necesito su guía para hacerlo.

Vio como el holograma de Snoke se encorvaba, hacia delante, como si estuviera analizando cuál debía ser su próximo paso.

—Si lo que dices de esa chica es cierto, tráemela y te mostraré el verdadero lado oscuro, mi joven aprendiz.

—¡Sí, Líder Supremo!

El holograma desapareció y suspiró sonoramente. Se volvió a colocar su casco y se dirigió hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Su corazón latía bastante rápido, no podía creer lo que había pasado dentro de esa sala y la sola idea de que ella volviera a introducirse en su mente lo incomodaba. Se preguntó si ella sabía lo que había hecho, o si su desconocimiento de la fuerza era tal como para ni siquiera saber algo tan básico, no tenía entrenamiento, estaba claro, pero eso no le había impedido violar su mente. Era fuerte y no lo quería decir muy alto, pero esa mujer, entrenada, podría llegar a ser su igual en la fuerza.

Entró en la celda con ese pensamiento, con la idea de que si entrenaba a esa chica en el lado oscuro serían imparables, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, pues la celda estaba completamente desierta y el corazón que antes latía presa de los nervios en su pecho ahora se había parado de golpe. Ella había huido.

—No—Susurró respirando con dificultad.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, el hombre sacó su sable de luz, lo encendió con un movimiento rápido y lo blandió salvajemente, reduciendo el recinto a escombros mientras gritaba para que los guardias fueran a la celda, necesitaba saber qué rayos había ocurrido y quién la había liberado.

Al escuchar los gritos de furia, un par de soldados que caminaban por el pasillo cambiaron de rumbo al oír lo que sucedía dentro de la celda, ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero que se acercara a un Kylo Ren fuera de sí, así que se dieron la vuelta al ver cómo trozos de metal salían de la celda, sin hacer ningún ruido, pues eran soldados de asalto, pero no eran suicidas estúpidos.

Ren, que tenía al teniente Mitaka justo delante, luchaba por controlarse. Hacía un rato que había ordenado la búsqueda de la chica por toda la base y no solo un grupo de soldados la buscaba, había desplegado un operativo sin precedentes para poder encontrarla.

Estaba furioso, sentía su sangre hirviéndole en las venas y su cabeza dolía hasta el punto en que notaba un incesante martilleo en su sien. Durante toda su vida había sido educado en el control, primero bajo la tutela de Skywalker, luego dejando a un lado sus sentimientos con Snoke, pero en aquel momento no podía siquiera mantener un gramo de esa calma que había perfeccionado con los años. Ya había sido bastante humillante que la chica lo expulsara mientras la sondeaba y que luego leyera su mente, y ahora la perdía.

—No hemos encontrado a la chica aún, señor.

—Entiendo—La voz de Ren parecía indiferente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra galaxia—¿Y el soldado que estaba de guardia?

—Aún está siendo interrogado. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Estaba en su puesto y, de repente se encontró con que estaba en su cuarto. Las primeras evaluaciones indican que está diciendo la verdad

—Siga interrogándolo. Tal vez recuerde algo.

Cerró los ojos respirando hondo, debía calmarse, lo sabía, pero haciendo eso lo único que hacía era sentirla. El problema era que la sentía por todas partes, no sentía su presencia como en el bosque de Takodana, donde parecía que la fuerza se afanaba en que la encontrara, ahora tal parecía que ella estaba en todas partes, como una presencia omnipotente, como si la fuerza la alejara de él. La fuerza a veces era cruel. Le mostraba a la chica, para luego arrebatársela sin saber si era la misma que en sus visiones, de la forma más humillante que recordaba.

—La chica… está aquí, en algún lado. No tiene a dónde ir. Cuando la encuentren, tráiganla ante mí… —Su voz sufrió un pequeño cambio, se oía menos autoritaria cuando se concentraba en la presencia de la chica.

El oficial tragó saliva, esperando que le preguntara por qué seguía allí, pero las cuestiones no llegaron, Kylo Ren solo abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la distancia, contemplando algo que el oficial no podía ver. Ese definitivamente no era el día del teniente Mitaka, definitivamente estaba escrito en algún lugar que debía morir.

—Señor—Dijo el teniente para llamar su atención—Se ha encontrado un carguero coreliano modelo YT que creemos se corresponde con el _Halcón Milenario_.

El teniente se encogió sobre sí mismo y apretó los labios intentando protegerse con sus propios brazos cuando sintió la imponente figura de Kylo Ren girarse para encararlo. No podía ver el rostro tras la máscara, pero estaba seguro que lo que se escondía tras ella no era una sonrisa comprensiva y amable, más bien una mirada furiosa y acusadora.

No sabía qué le había hecho al mundo para merecer eso, tal vez debía haber escogido otro trabajo, picar piedra en las minas de metal de la Primera Orden sonaba mucho más seguro que ser oficial bajo el mando de ese ser que se mostraba ante él y por lo que veían sus ojos, pronto tendría que dar parte al servicio técnico para que remplazaran de nuevo las computadoras de la sala.

.

.

 _¡Capítulo recién subido y seguimos para bingo!_

 _Como os habéis dado cuenta, algunos de los diálogos que utilizo son una mezcla entre película y novela, que aunque no se van mucho, ambas tienen partes que me gustan y partes que no, por eso hago mi versión 2.0 made in Helen, pero el canon es el canon y no lo puedo cambiar y ahora estamos en el canon, pero bajo el punto de vista del conflictivo Kylo._

 _Como algunas os dais cuenta de toh, os habréis fijado en que algunos de los pensamientos de Kylo con respecto a Rey se corresponden con los de Anakin con respecto a Padmé, el verla como un ángel, incluso la definición de compasión, y está hecho adrede, porque puede que a Anakin la obsesión por querer proteger a las personas que amaba lo llevara al lado oscuro, pero en Ben yo creo que eso mismo lo llevará por el buen camino, no sé qué pensareis sobre eso. Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto._

 _Como siempre ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra ver que cada vez somos más._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**

 _PD: Tranquilo todo el mundo que está sufriendo por Mitaka, sigue vivo, queriendo cambiar de empleo, pero vivo._


	10. Decisiones

**Capítulo 10: Decisiones**

Observó en silencio el _Halcón Milenario_. Conforme estaba estacionado podía asegurar que el piloto no había aterrizado con mucha delicadeza, más bien, podía aventurarse a decir que había sido un aterrizaje más que forzoso por la posición en la que estaba, y sobre todo por los árboles caídos alrededor de la nave, que rompían la pureza nevada y perfecta del paisaje.

Esperó pacientemente a que el pelotón que se había introducido en la nave saliera de la inspección. Uno de sus hombres había insistido en la importancia de inspeccionar la nave en busca de posibles bombas en el carguero, ya que la nave podría ser una trampa de la resistencia. Obviamente ninguno de los hombres en la Primera Orden tenía idea de lo que Han Solo se estimaba ese trozo de chatarra, jamás lo usaría como una trampa.

—La nave está vacía, señor. No se han encontrado trampas ni formas de vida en su interior—Dijo el líder de la inspección cuadrándose ante él.

Kylo Ren lo ignoró, sabía que no había ninguna trampa, el tiempo que pasó esperando su informe lo usó para respirar profundamente, haciéndose a la idea de que tenía que entrar en ese maldito trozo de basura espacial.

Dio un paso al frente, indicándoles a los soldados que lo esperaran allí y revisó todos los rincones de la nave, tomándose su tiempo. No sabía qué demonios estaba buscando en esa nave maltrecha, pero miraba a todas partes buscando en ella algo reconocible, algo que le diera información, aunque no sabía de qué.

Se introdujo en la cabina con paso firme y lento, quitándose la capucha y colocándose entre los dos asientos, fijando su vista en los dos dados colgados en la cabina, recordando fragmentos del pasado, un pasado en el que esa nave maltrecha y vieja le había parecido espléndida.

 _—¡La nave de mi padre puede realizar el corredor de Kessel en 12 parsecs! ¡Eso no podría hacerlo un trozo de chatarra espacial!_

Esas habían sido las palabras de un joven Ben Solo de seis años, las recordaba, se acordaba de cómo había fanfarroneado delante de los niños que aseguraban que el _Halcón Milenario_ era un trozo de chatarra, orgulloso de ser el hijo de dos de los héroes de la resistencia, orgulloso de su padre y de la nave que había podido hacer tal proeza.

 _—Mira chico, sé que le prometí a Leia que te llevaría de paseo, pero esto ha sido una aventura mucho mejor ¿Te ha gustado?_

 _—¡Sí!—Respondió con una gran sonrisa un joven Ben Solo de ocho años._

 _—Pues entonces si quieres que el tío Chewie y yo volvamos a llevarte de paseo en el Halcón, no le puedes decir a tu madre que hemos sido perseguidos por esos viejos amigos de papá. Esto debe de ser un secreto entre hombres._

 _—¿Un secreto entre hombres?—Preguntó el niño sin entender bien—¡Vale!_

 _—Buen chico._

En ese entonces no lo había entendido, pero con los años se dio cuenta que su paseo en el _Halcón Milenario_ debía ser un secreto para Leia porque Han Solo había vuelto a las andadas y volvía a deber dinero a lo peor de la galaxia, había puesto en peligro a su hijo, pero el pequeño Ben se lo había pasado mejor que nunca dando vueltas de campana en la nave, observando como el hombre y el wookiee a los mandos de la nave sorteaban disparos y destruían naves.

Otro recuerdo llegó a su memoria, uno en el que Leia y Han discutían sobre su futuro. Han Solo no entendía lo que ocurría en el interior de su hijo, no quería que su hijo fuera diferente a los otros niños, la fuerza era algo que no entendía ni quería entender y no quería que nadie lo entrenara. Eso de la fuerza era algo que sabía que le pasaba a su gran amigo y cuñado Luke, pero no quería que le pasara a su hijo, creía simplemente que se le pasaría, como si la fuerza fuera un resfriado, que volvería a ser un niño normal si obviaban que era afín a ella. Sus padres pasaron semanas discutiendo, y un día tomaron la decisión de dejarlo en ese planeta con la promesa de que le escribirían, con la promesa de que lo visitarían a menudo.

Los puños de Kylo Ren se apretaron encima del reposa cabezas del asiento. Nunca volvió a ver a sus padres desde ese día. Eso que decían que hacían por su bien lo había empujado justo al camino que querían evitarle. La soledad y el abandono de todos esos años, unida a la traición de su tío, lo habían llevado por el camino del lado oscuro.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el atronador rugido de un escuadrón de X-wings que cayó del cielo y se dirigió con dirección a la base. Kylo Ren se giró, mirando la salida con los ojos abiertos como platos y corrió fuera, justo a tiempo para ver cómo los cazas de la Resistencia empezaban a bombardear la enorme estructura.

Se dio prisa en llegar a la base, debía eliminar a los intrusos y encontrar a la chica, rápido. Desplegó de nuevo a los soldados de asalto y parado en una de las barandillas de la base les dio la orden de encontrar a sus enemigos. Los soldados se desplegaron pero él no se movió, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo.

— _Él está aquí_ —Pensó Kylo Ren.

Alzó la mirada fijándose en una de las columnas que estaba tras él. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella, pensando que podría haber alguien detrás, algo le decía que el hombre que buscaba estaba allí, pero no había nadie, no había nada.

Se giró, algo desconcertado por haber fallado, y se dirigió a una pasarela que se extendía hacia un amplio espacio abierto, dando grandes y amplias zancadas.

—¡Ben!

Sus pasos se pararon en seco y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar una voz que tantas veces había oído en su infancia. Giró su cuerpo, volviendo sobre sus pasos, lentamente, había pensado en ese momento miles de veces, pero jamás se lo había imaginado así. Cuando era un adolescente soñaba con verlo bajar del halcón, decía su nombre y le pedía disculpas por no haber insistido más en que era un error dejarlo ir, se fundían en un abrazo y volvía a casa, donde su madre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y le llenaba la cabeza de besos como cuando era un niño.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, debía dejar de recordar. Ben Solo estaba muerto, él había acabado con él, Snoke se lo había ordenado y era lo que había hecho y para demostrar a Snoke que era el hombre sin sentimientos que necesitaba, que no era tan débil en ese aspecto como Vader, debía hacer algo radical, aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo.

—Han Solo—Dijo por fin—Desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba este día.

Han avanzó unos pasos, en silencio, tenía la vista fija en él, en la máscara, en su imponente figura, como si no le temiera, como si esperara algo con muchas ganas. Ambos hombres estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro, tan inmersos en su encuentro, que no notaron unas nuevas presencias en una pasarela superior. Rey y Finn habían llegado hacía un rato y los observaban desde arriba, mientras Chewbacca se preparaba con su arma, listo para disparar a alguno de los soldados que también miraban a la extraña pareja.

—Quítate esa máscara—Dijo autoritario—No la necesitas aquí, y mucho menos conmigo.

—¿Qué crees que verás si me la quito?—Preguntó él.

—El rostro de mi hijo.

Kylo Ren tragó saliva, era extraño escuchar a Han Solo volver a llamarlo hijo, con todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, Han debía odiarlo, no debía llamarlo hijo. Algo se sentía mal en esa conversación.

Alzó los brazos, lentamente, apretando el botón de la máscara que tras un ruido se abrió. Se quitó la máscara observando la reacción del hombre que estaba delante de él, parecía confundido, se había llegado a estremecer, y sabía por qué. Esperaba la cara infantil y sonriente de su hijo, y se había encontrado un rostro adulto, a un hombre totalmente formado que lo miraba con sus mismos ojos oscuros. Era en lo único en lo que en verdad se parecían, sus ojos, sus ojos color café.

—Tu hijo se ha ido—Dijo enfatizando sus palabras—Era débil y estúpido, como su padre, así que lo destruí.

—Eso es lo que Snoke quiere que creas—Respondió Han acercándose más a él—Pero no es verdad. Mi hijo sigue vivo. Lo estoy mirando en este momento.

—¡No! El Líder Supremo es sabio. Él es el único que…

—Snoke te utiliza por tus poderes, está manipulándote para tener tus habilidades a su merced. Cuando haya conseguido todo lo que desea de ti, te destruirá. Sabes que es verdad.

El moreno vaciló. Han tenía razón en una cosa. Snoke era una serpiente traicionera que lo desecharía en cuanto no le hiciera falta, pero nunca dejaría de hacerle falta. El poder, para quien lo probaba, era como una droga, él lo sabía, había probado ese mismo poder y Snoke no lo destruiría, sabía que le era de mayor utilidad vivo y coleando, y de todas formas ya no quedaba nada que destruir dentro del hombre que era en ese momento. Kylo Ren estaba destinado a ser un contenedor vacío, un arma, no un hombre.

—Es demasiado tarde—Le dijo apretando los labios.

—No, no lo es—Han le estaba sonriendo.

Lo era. Porque había acabado con vidas, había aplastado a sus enemigos, se había convertido en un monstruo en esos doce años a las órdenes de Snoke y si volvía a la luz, si volvía con los que habían sido sus padres, si Ben Solo volvía, se destruiría a sí mismo al pensar en las cosas que había hecho siendo Kylo Ren. Volvería a sentirse fuera de lugar, porque en la resistencia también había monstruos, y volvería a no saber si estaba en el lado correcto, sería el mismo problema que en ese instante, pero en el bando contrario.

—Ven conmigo. Vuelve a casa—Sin el más mínimo rastro de malicia o de engaño, volvió a hablar—Te echamos de menos.

Kylo sintió como sus ojos escocían, esa sensación era rara, hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, hacía años que no sentía la humedad de sus propias lágrimas en su rostro, porque había mentido, no había acabado con Ben Solo, se alzaba dentro de él, era la parte de él que quería creer que Han Solo y Leia Organa lo amaban y que querían que volviera, que, como había dicho Han, lo echaban de menos, pero no podía, sentía que era una mentira, porque si lo hubieran querido, si lo hubieran echado de menos, habrían ido a por él cuando estaba en el templo Jedi, habrían ido a visitarlo, por lo menos para ver cómo estaba, se habrían preocupado por él.

—Me están desgarrando por dentro. Quiero… quiero liberarme de este dolor.

Lo dijo en serio, su confusión llegaba a puntos insospechados, sentía dolor en el pecho, sentía que podía creer en las palabras de Han pero luego, luego los recuerdos de su soledad y su abandono le hacían replantearse de nuevo viejas palabas de Snoke, palabras que hablaban de su propia debilidad, de la misma debilidad que tenía su abuelo y por la que había muerto. Debía acabar con su debilidad, sabía qué debía hacer, pero lo poco que quedaba de Ben Solo en su interior lo estaba parando.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para hacerlo—Ren dio un paso hacia delante, con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí—Dijo Han—Haré lo que sea por ti.

Apretó la boca, tirando la máscara al suelo y desenfundando su espada láser, contemplándola por un momento, borrosa por las lágrimas que aún se amontonaban en sus ojos. Debía acabar con su debilidad, alzarse como Kylo Ren, el maestro de los caballeros de Ren, un hombre sin sentimientos, era lo que tenía que hacer para no acabar haciendo lo mismo que su abuelo, porque los sentimientos lo harían débil, los sentimientos eran lo único que lo había estado destruyendo desde el principio, desde que era un simple adolescente atormentado, desde que Leia y Han lo habían dejado en ese templo Jedi. No había marcha atrás.

Han sonrió y extendió una mano para tomar el arma, convencido de que volvería a casa con él. La luz de la estancia se fue apagando, rodeándose de una profusa oscuridad, al mismo ritmo que en el cuerpo del hombre ante Han, donde se acallaba la voz de Ben Solo para dejar paso a Kylo Ren, quien encendió el sable de luz y dejó que el inestable rayo rojo perforara el pecho del que era su padre.

—Gracias—Murmuró Ren con un tono de voz más profundo que el que había usado anteriormente.

El viejo hombre en que se había convertido Han Solo con los años lo miró con aceptación, acariciando cuanto apenas el rostro de su hijo, sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. En su interior sabía que debía haber luchado más por no separarse del lado de su hijo, que tenía que haber permanecido más en casa cuando él solo era un chiquillo asustado. Porque aunque lo que había hecho era una aberración, solo era el chiquillo asustado que él y Leia habían dejado en manos de Luke, desentendiéndose de él temerosos de que eligiera mal, pero sus decisiones habían hecho que el chiquillo que amaban, aquel que querían proteger eligiera de la peor manera posible.

Kylo apagó el sable láser y mantuvo la mirada a su padre hasta que el hombre se desplomó, cayendo hacia abajo, desapareciendo bajo la pasarela en la profundidad del abismo. Escuchó una voz de mujer, gritando, pero su cabeza la ignoraba. Su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más y cayó, de rodillas en la pasarela. Ren pensó que ese simple acto lo haría más fuerte, tal y como le dijo Snoke, que era necesario, que había que deshacerse de las debilidades, pero no fue así, se sentía aún más débil que antes y el dolor de su pecho se incrementaba empezando a ser insoportable, aunque no era de extrañar. Acababa de matar a su padre.

Escuchó el rugido de un wookiee y poco después sintió una punzada directa en su costado que lo derribó. Miró hacia arriba observando a Chewbacca, con una ballesta apuntando hacia él. Un grupo de soldados de asalto fue a su auxilió y dispararon contra el gran wookiee, quien parecía apretar un interruptor mientras retrocedía. Escuchó las explosiones y vio parte de la base venirse abajo, pero su escrutinio de la parte superior le había hecho obviar las explosiones para centrarse en las dos personas que lo miraban desde una barandilla superior. El traidor y la chica.

La impresión que se llevó al reconocerlos lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio, permitiendo que se levantara y se dirigiera hacia ellos. El traidor había encontrado a la chica y la alejaría de él. Ese simple pensamiento, aunque estaba herido y perdiendo sangre con cada una de sus rápidas zancadas, le daba fuerzas para seguir, para perseguirlos.

Los vio introducirse en el bosque, ese bosque rodeado de nieve por el que estaba caracterizada esa base. Y los siguió, hasta que los vio pararse, los vio mirarse como si no supieran exactamente cuál debía ser su próximo paso.

—¡Alto!—Gritó.

Vio como los dos jóvenes se giraban, a unos diez metros de distancia de él y sacó su sable de luz al ver como la chica echaba mano a su bláster, apuntando hacia él.

—Eres un monstruo.

La voz de ella se hizo eco en su cabeza. El dolor en su pecho, la presión, se intensificó solo al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. Con los años, se había acostumbrado a escuchar la palabra monstruo, o bien directamente, o en las mentes de otras personas, pero que ella le dijera esas mismas palabras con esa mirada de odio… era insoportable. Su mirada furiosa y decidida se le clavaba en lo más profundo del alma.

—Solo estamos nosotros ahora, Han Solo no va a venir a salvarte.

Sintió otra punzada de dolor en el costado donde Chewbacca le había dado y su visión se emborronó, estaba perdiendo sangre, pero no podía caer, no en ese momento. Se pegó unos cuantos golpes en el costado, para que el dolor hiciera reaccionar su cuerpo instintivamente, para que el dolor activara en su cuerpo su sistema de defensa y no lo dejara caer, no hasta que se aseguraba que tenía a la chica y acababa con el traidor.

Vio a la muchacha intentar dispararle con su bláster y levantó una mano, con un movimiento enérgico, usando la fuerza para levantar a Rey por el aire y hacer que se empotrara contra un árbol, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Rey!—Escuchó gritar al traidor.

La había atacado con el objetivo de que se quedara inconsciente, así sería mucho más fácil de llevar hasta Snoke, había perdido la base ante la resistencia, pero no perdería a la chica. Observó como el traidor se acercaba a ella y tocaba su rostro, preocupado. Movió su espada láser dispuesto a enfrentarse con él y le gritó. Observó como el muchacho se giraba mirando a todas partes buscando algo con lo que enfrentarlo, hasta que agarró de su cinturón un arma que reconocía perfectamente, un sable de Luz azul que reconocía como el sable de su abuelo.

—Esa espada láser… es mía—Dijo apuntándole con su propia arma.

—Ven a por ella.

Kylo Ren se irguió al observar como el traidor se lanzaba hacia él, sujetando esa arma tan familiar. Logró desviar todos sus golpes mientras observaba como la lucha hacía que todo a su alrededor se iluminara, que la blanca nieve se tiñera con los colores de su lucha. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el traidor no era tan débil como creía, sus golpes eran repelidos con la misma rapidez y fuerza con la que lo hacía él mismo, lo que lo hacía envestir a su adversario con más fuerza.

Eso lo divertía, le gustaba pelear y encontrar un adversario que aguantara contra él más de unos segundos era difícil. En un momento de despiste, después de herir al traidor en el hombro, Finn desvió uno de sus ataques, girando sobre sí mismo, hiriendo el brazo de Ren. Kylo Ren paró un segundo mirando su brazo herido reconsiderando seriamente a su enemigo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a lanzarse hacia él, atacando de forma implacable, impulsado por la ira y por el dolor.

El cambio en el estilo de lucha de Kylo Ren fue sutil, pero salvaje, y en pocos segundos el sable láser que sostenía Finn salió volando cayendo a unos metros de ellos, sobre un montículo de nieve. Sin arma y acorralado Finn intentó dar marcha atrás, pero al girarse, dándole la espalda a su enemigo, fue herido en la espalda con un certero y profundo golpe de espada láser. Todo había terminado en esa lucha.

Kylo respiró hondo, le había costado más de lo que pensaba derribar al traidor, lo que pensaba que iba a ser una ejecución fácil se había convertido en una lucha bastante interesante en la que había tenido que dar más de sí de lo que pensaba al principio. Ren, adolorido y cansado, apagó su arma, extendiendo un brazo hacia el sable que había caído en el montículo de nieve. Este comenzó a vibrar, respondiendo a la llamada de la Fuerza, pero pasaba algo, era como una resistencia, algo estaba interfiriendo entre él y el sable. Por fin el sable se elevó, volando hacia su mano extendida, o no…

El moreno, sorprendido, tuvo que hacer un movimiento antinatural para esquivar el sable láser que le pasó de largo. Desconcertado, se giró y vio como el arma llegaba a la mano de la chica, quién miraba el sable igual o más sorprendida que él, adquiriendo una postura de lucha bastante correcta para ser una mujer sin formación.

Él, desconcertado y sorprendido, no podía dejar de mirarla, esa sensación cálida que se extendía desde su cuerpo hacia el suyo le recordaba una sensación lejana, una sensación que recordaba y que se le incrustaba en la piel como una enfermedad. Sabía donde la había sentido antes.

—Eres tú…—Murmuró sorprendido.

No había ninguna duda, esa sensación, esa calidez… no podía ser más que la niña de sus visiones, esa chica era la misma niña a la que estaba conectado de alguna manera y por fin la tenía cara a cara, ya no había dudas, era una realidad. Ella estaba conectada a él y la fuerza y el destino la habían traído hacia él, se la habían mostrado por algo, por algo que quería descubrir.

.

.

 _¡Y capítulo recién subido!_

 _Este capítulo me ha resultado bastante difícil de escribir, es un capítulo doloroso en el que espero haber captado bien el conflicto y los sentimientos del personaje, no creo, porque no creo que la muerte de Han le haya sido tan indiferente a Kylo como leo en algunos sitios, y menos después de lo que se ha visto en "los últimos Jedi", no sé qué pensareis de esto, espero que me comentéis vuestras sabias opiniones en los comentarios ;)_

 _De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! Leerlos me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo ahora que estoy en la recta final de la universidad haciendo mi trabajo final de grado, espero no morir en estos meses._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**


	11. Separación

_**Capítulo 11: Separación**_

 _—Eres tú…—Murmuró Kylo Ren sorprendido._

Rey, por su parte, se estremeció, sus palabras la asustaban, ya que no era la primera vez que le parecía que él sabía más sobre ella que ella misma, que él la conocía por alguna extraña y siniestra razón, pero no tenía ganas de preguntar, él había herido a su primer amigo, estaba demasiado enfadada para ponerse a conversar.

En la posición de lucha en la que estaba, furiosa a más no poder, encendió el sable de luz y atacó, lanzándose hacia un sorprendido Kylo Ren que respondió al ataque con su propio sable de luz. Aunque en un principio esperaba que los ataques de la mujer que tenía en frente fueran burdos y elementales, la furia con la que lo atacaba, incluso sus movimientos, le recordaron a los suyos propios, no era algo que una mujer sin entrenamiento pudiera hacer.

El bosque fue iluminado por el choque incesante entre sus sables, a Kylo le sorprendió su ferocidad y su fuerza, era impresionante que una mujer como ella pudiera luchar así, pues él obviamente le doblaba el tamaño y se consideraba un hombre fuerte, pero ella no se achantaba ante sus golpes, incluso los esquivaba con gracia.

La superioridad en fuerza de Ren se notó al pasar un tiempo, en el que ella se dedicó simplemente a esquivar y a huir. mientras respondía a los embistes de su espada láser con la suya propia, mientras los arboles a su alrededor eran presa de sus armas.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó por todo el bosque y Rey se dio cuenta de que parte del mismo se estaba viniendo abajo justo tras ella. En el borde, combatiendo al gran hombre que tenía delante, echó un vistazo al fondo, descubriendo así que el abismo era tan profundo que se perdía en una nube de polvo y destrucción, si caía por él probablemente moriría.

El choque de los sables la cegaba, y el empuje de él la estaba haciendo perder el equilibrio, como no cambiaran pronto las tornas definitivamente caería por el precipicio muriendo en el acto.

—¡Necesitas un maestro!—Exclamó él sorprendiéndola.

La miró al rostro, iluminado aun por el choque entre los sables láser, estaba claro que ella necesitaba alguien que la guiara en los caminos de la fuerza, supuso que por eso mismo la fuerza la había "conectado" a él durante todos esos años, que ese era el motivo de las visiones, esa muchacha necesitaba alguien que pudiera mostrarle ese mundo nuevo que se abría ante sus ojos, estaba seguro de que si la entrenaba sería poderosa, a la par a él.

—¡Yo puedo mostrarte los caminos de la fuerza!

Vio como sus ojos se achicaban ante sus palabras, como si estuviera confundida, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando, hasta que lo entendió.

—¿La fuerza?—Preguntó.

Aun en esa misma posición, acorralada en el borde del mismo abismo, Rey cerró los ojos, desconcertándolo por completo, pues Ren comenzó a sentir un cambio en ella mientras observaba su rostro, algo estaba cambiando a su alrededor, incluso en su interior.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron de repente y lo atacó con fiereza, de una manera de la que no la sabía capaz, blandiendo una y otra vez su arma, y obligando a Kylo Ren a retroceder debido a la sorpresa. En un instante predominaba uno y al siguiente el otro; si él tomaba ventaja, de inmediato la enfurecida Rey retomaba el control. Incluso llegaron a forcejear por los sables de luz, llegando Rey a clavar el sable de él en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas en pleno forcejeo.

En cierto momento, Rey lo obligó a replegarse, y de un certero movimiento lo desarmó, derribándolo y propinándole un corte, producido por el sable de luz, en el rostro y en el pecho. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, con una quemadura que le atravesaba el rostro, parte del cuello y el pecho. Debilitado, extendió la mano hacia su sable de luz, tratando de atraerlo, pero la pelea acabó allí, pues el planeta empezaba a desmoronarse por completo y como si la propia fuerza lo hubiera planeado, ambos se separaron, quedando cada uno en un lado, con un abismo separándolos. Era como si la misma fuerza no hubiera permitido que los dos se mataran entre ellos.

Kylo Ren observó como la chica salía corriendo de allí, alejándose de él de nuevo. Se sentía humillado y dolorido, había perdido una batalla contra una mujer que había visto crecer y que nunca había sido instruida en la fuerza, una persona que había sido entrenada durante años primero como Jedi, y después como seguidor de Snoke había perdido contra una novata. La rabia subía por su cuerpo como un vendaval.

Escuchó voces tras él, la pérdida de sangre, primero por la herida que le había provocado Chewbacca, por la herida del hombro que le había hecho el traidor, y por último, la quemadura que le había hecho ella en el rostro, le pasaban factura. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Le pareció escuchar la voz de Hux, dando órdenes de que lo trasladaran a una nave de transporte antes de que el planeta se hiciera añicos, y después, después solo vio una sucesión de escenas inconexas y extrañas, luces y por último la nada. Definitivamente había perdido tanta sangre que se había desmayado.

Cuando volvió de nuevo en sí estaba en su cama, con el pecho tapado por unas vendas y un droide médico intentando tratarle la herida del rostro. La rabia volvió a él y ni siquiera le dejó avanzar en su trabajo. Solo se incorporó un poco y le grito, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Lárgate!

Una sucesión de pitidos mostraron la disconformidad del droide, pues la indicación que se le había hecho había sido la de curarlo, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento no era un droide mareándolo con sus pitidos, era estar solo. Se sentía humillado, vacío y cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho en la base con el que un día había llamado padre un dolor profundo en el pecho lo embargaba.

Había pensado que matar a Han Solo le traería la paz que esperaba, que sería el empujón que necesitaba para convertirse en lo que había decidido ser, ese monstruo que necesitaba Snoke, pero se había equivocado, no había matado a Ben Solo hacía doce años, Ben Solo seguía en su interior y ahora se sentía el ser más repugnante de la galaxia por haber matado a su padre, estaba totalmente destrozado por ello.

—¡Que te largues, maldito trozo de chatarra!

El droide no se movió y en medio de su rabia, usó la fuerza para aplastarlo, haciéndolo un cubo de chatarra, no habría manera de volver a convertir esas piezas en un droide médico como el que acababa de destrozar.

Acabó de incorporarse y se giró, quedándose en el borde de la cama, con los labios apretados y esa sucesión de imágenes de Han cayendo al abismo en llamas de la base Starkiller repitiéndose en su cabeza, en un siniestro y descorazonador bucle.

Definitivamente estaba roto. Lo que había hecho lo había partido en dos, le había partido el alma y se dio cuenta de que se creía invencible y sin sentimientos, pero lo único que era, era un maldito hombre solitario y asustado. Era débil, no poderoso como se pensaba.

Cerró sus puños, apretándolos con fuerza hasta que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en sus propias palmas. Tanta fuerza usaba en sus manos que las veía temblar entre sus propias lágrimas. Lágrimas… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sus propias lágrimas en sus ojos, desde que era un niño, desde que Snoke lo había entrenado de las maneras más duras que conocía, desde que había perdido su alma… aunque al parecer no lo había hecho, simplemente la había escondido para protegerse.

Fue al baño para observar en el espejo la quemadura de su rostro. Esa cicatriz sería el recordatorio de su debilidad, pues estaba seguro que había perdido en el combate por estar demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había hecho, porque matar a su padre le había afectado de maneras insospechadas. Esa marca le recordaría que esa chica no era alguien a quien entrenar, sino alguien a quien destruir, se sentía avergonzado. Había estado tan sumergido en ella, en la posibilidad de que fuera la niña que veía en sus sueños, en la atracción tan extraña y fuerte que sentía por ella, que había perdido de vista lo importante, había actuado casi igual que esos hombres débiles que perdían el norte y sus objetivos de vista por una mujer bonita. Esa mujer era parte de la resistencia y debía acabar con ella.

Debía matarla, matarla porque aparte de Han Solo, ella era también una de las personas que le recordaba una y otra vez, desde que era un simple adolescente atormentado, que era humano, y que no solo le atraía la oscuridad y el poder, sino que le atraía en igual medida la luz y ese calor que desprendía. Le atraía esa mujer como nunca nadie lo había hecho, era la primera vez que sentía esa atracción tan fuerte, casi enfermiza por alguien.

Metió las manos bajo el grifo, viendo correr el agua cristalina, dispuesto a lavarse la cara marcada por la vergüenza. Cuando acabó de lavarse la cara volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

—Ella tiene razón, eres un monstruo—Se dijo a sí mismo—Y por eso tienes que matarla, los monstruos no tienen remordimientos, Ren.

Salió del baño totalmente convencido, debía hacerlo, debía acabar con ella, acabar con la resistencia, encontrar a Skywalker y reducir todo a cenizas, es lo que había hecho desde joven, era lo único que sabía hacer, destruir.

De repente un calor lo invadió, y sus ojos pasaron por toda la estancia, buscando desesperadamente a la persona que sentía, pero era imposible, la había visto salir corriendo, había sentido como se marchaba, como huía, pero ahora estaba allí, lo sabía, era ella.

Sus ojos se pararon en seco, en un bulto encima de la cama, pero era imposible, ella no podía estar allí, y menos en su cama, se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre la espada láser que llevaba agarrada en su cintura, no emitió ningún sonido hasta que estuvo bien cerca de ella, porque definitivamente era ella. Llevaba otra ropa, pero reconoció su rostro, su cabello castaño cogido en esos tres moños imposibles, incluso el calor que desprendía.

Esa visión no era como las otras que había tenido hasta el momento. En las otras visiones veía su entorno, incluso podía tocarlo, pero esa vez solo la veía a ella, tumbada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente sin saber que la fuerza la había llevado justo al terreno del cazador, ni siquiera se hacía la idea de que era su presa. Era como aquella visión que había tenido hacia un tiempo, cuando la había visto en medio de su lucha, cuando le había parecido que ella le miraba. Y se preguntó si ella podría verlo, aunque posiblemente nunca lo sabría, pues acabaría con ella mucho antes de averiguarlo.

Soltó la espada de su cintura y la activó, dispuesto a probar si podía atravesarla, dispuesto a matarla. El rojo de su sable láser le iluminaba el rostro y se acercó sigilosamente a ella, subiéndose en la cama de rodillas, tirando su brazo hacia atrás para apuñalar a la fuente de su humillación con fuerza.

—Han…—La escuchó decir entre sueños.

Se paró en seco, mirando la lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos cerrados. Esa chiquilla solo había estado con su padre unos días y ya lo echaba de menos como si fuera el suyo propio, lo añoraba porque era una de las pocas personas que se habían preocupado por ella. Y lo entendía, su padre no era un mal hombre, simplemente temía a la fuerza, estaba temeroso de que su prole acabara justo como había acabado, su miedo y temor lo habían empujado al lado oscuro, pero él había decidido matarlo en lugar de volver con él a la luz una vez que le había abierto su corazón.

Apagó su espada láser y la enfundó, quedándose de rodillas en la cama, mirando a la mujer que seguía durmiendo profundamente en ella. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, había matado a personas a sangre fría, había destruido ciudades en nombre de la primera orden, incluso había matado a su propio padre, pero a ella, a ella no podía matarla.

Miró su rostro dormido y después observó su mano desnuda, sin guante. Acercó su mano a su rostro, dispuesto a tocar su piel, un simple roce, solo una caricia con la yema de los dedos, pero no llegó a tocarla, pues la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un soldado de asalto.

—Señor, el líder supremo solicita su presencia.

Asintió, mirando al soldado de asalto marcharse, pues no había razón para que se quedara si ya le había transmitido el mensaje. Cuando giró el rostro para mirar a la muchacha de nuevo, ella había desaparecido y el calor y la calma que le transmitía se habían ido con ella, el vacío que sentía volvió a oprimirle el pecho recordándole que era un monstruo capaz de asesinar a su padre, que era un monstruo que servía a un monstruo aun mayor, Snoke, quien le esperaba en su sala del trono.

Se puso su túnica y cubrió su rostro con la máscara. Él sabía que estaba roto, pero aun había una posibilidad de que Snoke no se diera cuenta si se ocultaba tras la máscara, con ella puesta se sentía menos vulnerable, sentía que era Kylo Ren, que había matado a Ben Solo, aunque en realidad solo fuera fachada, pues bien sabía que nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono de Snoke se cruzó con el general Hux, le mostraba su sonrisa de superioridad usual, seguro había hecho algo para lamerle el culo a Snoke y sabía que él no tenía nada para que Snoke le felicitara, pues había tenido que ser rescatado de la base Starkiller y hasta el momento había estado siendo curado por los droides médicos en su habitación.

Kylo intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar al general cuando se arrodilló ante Snoke, pero incluso el propio Snoke sintió el odio que sentía solo de ver la sonrisa altanera del pelirrojo.

—¿Te preguntas por qué mantengo a un perro rabioso en un lugar de poder así? La debilidad del perro bien manipulada puede ser un arma afilada.

El moreno simplemente lo ignoró, o por lo menos lo intentó, con todo lo que había pasado no tenía la fuerza ni el humor necesario para que Snoke le intentar dar una clase de liderazgo y manipulación. No estaba preparado para las enseñanzas del líder supremo.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas?—Le preguntó captando su atención.

La forma en la que habló Snoke le había parecido una burla, no se intentaba preocupar por sus heridas como parecía, solo se estaba burlando de él.

—No son nada—Respondió secamente.

Aunque obviamente no era cierto, pues su rostro había sido cuidadosamente suturado por el droide médico, y decía cuidadosamente porque ya sabía que esa cicatriz se iba a quedar por siempre en su rostro, además, la herida de su abdomen, la que le había hecho Chewbacca, habría resultado mortal de no ser porque había contenido la mayoría de la energía del disparo con la fuerza.

—El poderoso Kylo Ren. Cuando te encontré vi lo que todos maestros sueñan alguna vez con ver: Rabia, un poder salvaje e indómito, y más allá algo realmente especial, el potencial de tu linaje, a un nuevo Vader…

Ren apretó los labios, por el tono que estaba usando Snoke no estaba ahí precisamente para alabarlo, en cualquier momento esperaba su castigo, su castigo por haberse dejado vencer por esa mujer, esa mujer con la que no podía acabar.

—Ahora, me temo que me equivoqué contigo.

Levantó su mirada, observando la alta y enfermiza figura de su líder supremo con el ceño fruncido, se esperaba un castigo, una reprimenda, una llamada de atención, pero esas palabras destruían todo lo que le había dicho hasta el momento, que era el legítimo sucesor de su abuelo, que su poder era igual que el suyo…

—Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que era, te lo he dado, se lo he entregado al lado oscuro. Todo—Dijo con una voz robótica alterada por el casco.

—Quítate esa máscara ridícula para dirigirte a mí.

Snoke habló con disgusto, dejando helado al hombre frente a él. Lentamente siguió sus órdenes y se quitó la máscara revelando su cara marcada por la cicatriz.

—Sí… ahí está…

El líder supremo se movió de su trono y se acercó a él, arrastrando los pies como si le costara levantarlos del suelo, andando lentamente, haciendo un ruido infernal con sus propios pasos. Kylo aguantó mostrando un rostro de piedra ante Snoke, rezando para que no descubriera lo que pasaba en su interior, para que no supiera cuan arrepentido estaba por haber acabado con su padre.

El dedo de Snoke se paseó por la cicatriz de su aprendiz, lentamente, dejando un dolor y una picazón en la piel del joven, aunque no dijo nada.

—Tienes demasiado del corazón de tu padre en ti, joven Solo.

Apretó los labios, sintiendo una furia sobre humana y lo miró, levantó la mirada que hasta el momento había mantenido en el suelo para observarlo con rabia, directamente a su rostro deforme, descubriendo ante él su secreto, los sentimientos que celosamente intentaba esconder de él.

—Yo maté a Han Solo, maté a mi propio…—Paró, no podía decirlo—¡Cuando el momento llegó no dude! ¡Le clavé mi sable láser en el pecho y lo maté!

—Veo insolencia, no fuerza en ti. Mírate. Ese simple acto ha partido tu espíritu en dos, estás arrepentido hasta los huesos. Te desequilibraste, perdiste el norte y…—Conforme iba hablando su tono de voz iba subiendo— ¡Fuste derrotado por una chica que nunca había sujetado un sable de luz! ¡Has fallado!

Sintió que la rabia incrementaba en su cuerpo, como una quemazón en su pecho, el mismo inferno estaba en sus entrañas y se levantó, dispuesto a atacar a Snoke, a cerrarle la boca por recordarle su propia humillación, pero Snoke se había anticipado también a eso.

En cuanto Kylo se levantó y puso su mano en el sable láser, los dedos de Snoke se iluminaron y unos rayos salieron de ellos, derribándolo y dejándolo adolorido en el suelo. Los guardias pretorianos de Snoke se prepararon para luchar, poniendo sus ojos en Kylo, aunque un simple gesto de mano de su amo los calmó y bajaron las armas, aun con sus ojos puestos en el joven que se había atrevido a alzarse contra su señor.

—¡Skywalker sigue vivo!—Gritó—La semilla de la orden Jedi vive. Mientras lo haga, la esperanza vivirá en la galaxia, con él.

El hombre volvió a caminar lentamente hacia su trono, con el mismo paso, arrastrando los pies, nadie habría dicho que ese hombre de aspecto débil acababa de derribar a su aprendiz, un hombre de aspecto sano, alto y fuerte, con un solo rayo. Kylo se levantó sin quitar la vista del hombre frente a él, mirando de reojo a la guardia que esperaba cualquier movimiento suyo para matarlo.

—Pensé que tú serías quién extinguiría esa esperanza, pero desgraciadamente no eres Vader. Solo eres un niño con una máscara.

Kylo se giró, dándole la espalda a Snoke, dispuesto a marcharse. Intentó con todas sus fuerza enmascarar la rabia que sentía y se perdió la sonrisa cruel y victoriosa que tenía su líder supremo en sus labios.

En el ascensor, en cuanto se cerraron las puertas, el muchacho se destensó. Con los labios apretados y a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo, miró el casco en sus manos, recordando las palabras de Snoke. Se lo había dado todo a ese hombre, incluso la vida del hombre que algún día había llamado padre y aun no era suficiente, no para Snoke, no para el lado oscuro, jamás sería bastante.

La rabia que había estado aguantando hasta el momento salió en oleadas, como un fuego que había retenido en su interior y que quemaba todo a su paso. Cogió el casco que tenía en la mano y gritó, empotrando la máscara que le había hecho Snoke con la pared del ascensor. La fuerza en su interior salió en oleadas, dándole la fuerza suficiente para aplastar el casco de metal contra la pared del ascensor hasta que quedó reducido a una maraña retorcida de color negro y plata.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dos oficiales se sorprendieron al verlo dentro de la estancia tan alterado, incluso llegando a pensar que iba a matarlos.

—¡Preparad mi nave!—Gritó.

Salió de allí volando, pensando que le enseñaría a Snoke quién era en realidad, que le mostraría que no era ningún niño con máscara, sino un hombre poderoso capaz de acabar con la resistencia, cuando acabara con todos ellos, cuando terminara con el último rebelde, Snoke no tendría más quejas de él, lo haría ver quién era realmente y de lo que era capaz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, tarde pero aquí sigo ;)_

 _Como habéis podido ver hemos cambiado de película/libro del canon, así que seguimos para bingo. Ben/Kylo sigue más perdido que un elefante en una cacharrería, está confuso y no sabe muy bien lo que quiere, vamos, es como yo cuando voy a comprar ropa, la diferencia es que ahora vemos que haber matado a su padre le pasa factura, cosas de la vida._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y perdonad por ser tan lenta, la vida, la vida y la universidad me roban tiempo para escribir, no sé cuando será el próximo capítulo, estoy en ello, solo os puedo decir eso._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
